Promises §
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kouyako! CHAP.10 IS UP! The Tilte: Dreams Come True...A night of remembrance, or upcoming disaster! ^-~ Mimi and cheesburgers?! Tai jealous?! Ken puckering kisses?! Davis on the FLOOR! Oh dear Lord! What have I concocted?! R/R and
1. Always Turns Out for the Better

Me: Hey people! I´m sooo excited! This is my first digimon fanfic! But I have had a lot of practice writing many other wonderful anime fanfics, even though I never submitted them b/c they were for my friends, along with some of my art work ^_^. You know what I think, I will submit...so this fic will probably be my first submitted fic...  
T.K: Sonja, please! Enough of your useless babble! No one cares about your useless writing talent...besides? ...What are you writing?  
Me: Oh! Well let´s say I love romance! So I´m writing a Taiora, Takari, Mishirou, and Mimato fics. Those are my FAVORITE digimon couples.  
T.K: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Taiora? Takari? Mishirou? Mimato? What the hell is a Mimato?  
Me: Well duh! In fact I´m glad you asked, b/c I´m writing about them in this fic...  
T.K: Wait! Them?  
Me: Mimi and Matt (or Yamato) as a couple, of course.  
T.K: (silence).............HAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious! HAHA! Mimi and Matt, as in Pink Mimi and Rebel Matt, Matt my brother.... together! HAHA! Your kidding right!  
Me: No I´m not! And I don´t see what´s so funny. Besides you should talk with the Takari part.  
T.K: Takari??  
Me: evil grin you don´t know. Why it´s you and Kari´s relationship of course!  
T.K: Blush THAT´S NOT TRUE! Relationship! Stutter What ever do you mean?  
Me: Yeah sure, whatever! You´re so cute when you´re mad and embarrassed!  
T.K: Blush again I´m NOT mad or EMBARRASSED!  
Me: Sigh Shaa! SO CUTE! Well anyway...so I don´t get sued...b/c all I have to offer is my pencil. I don´t own Digimon crying for hours or Matt crying more or Izzy pout or anyone or any part of it for that matter crying nonstop  
T.K: STOP! Please! I´m drowning in your tears! Bubble  
Me: Okay I will b/c you´re so cute, especially when you´re wet. Carpet is wet too  
T.K: Blush  
Me: Well let´s start with the Mimato!  
T.K: HAHAHAHAHA!  
Me: evil grin and I will throw in a Taiora AND A TAKARI!  
T.K: blush I´ll shut-up  
Me: Better, now let´s begin...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi Tachikawa dazed out as the teacher explained the ever so confusing math problem. She tapped her pencil on her desk and wasn´t paying attention to anything around her. `Geez this is sooo boring. I wanna go home. But, even if I did go home... I would still be bored out of my mind. ARG! Let´s face it...my whole life is boring.´ Mimi snapped back into realization after she heard the teacher shout for everyone to pay attention. She stared up at the chalkboard, which was now half way filled with complicated number writings. `Is that all one equation! Oh gosh! I better pay attention.´ She stopped tapping her pencil and scribbled all the confusing numbers down on her blank notebook paper. `What the hell am I writing! This is so confusing. What I would give to have Izzy´s brainpower right now...what am I saying...I wish he were here along with all my other friends. Sometimes I really hate America.´ She found herself less and less concentrating on math and more and more on her thoughts. She raised her pencil to the corner of her paper. Before she knew what she was doing, Mimi sketched a strange looking Palamon. A slight smile grew upon her lovely face. As the minutes passed, she found a strange drawing of all the digidestined and their respected digimon. She wasn´t such a great artist, but it felt like everyone was with her again. Tears formed among the brim of her eye. `Come on Mimi, don´t be such a crybaby. Hehe, what would Tai say.´  
  
Flashback  
  
The wind was gentle in the Digiworld, and the moon had risen over the forest making its bright light creep through the trees and form small beautiful beams of white dim light to shine down on the digidestine´s campsite. This added to some of the light that already blazed from the campfire the children made to keep them warm. Small petals of flowers danced on the silent gentle winds. Mimi stared in wonder as the other children slept. It has been two weeks since they were all caught stuck in the digital world, and was her turn to take watch for the night. Mimi´s eyes watched as the petals of all colors swirled around the trees. It was the most wondrous sight she had seen. "It´s so lovely...but I still want to go home." Palmon stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her almond eyes.  
  
"Mimi? Did you say something?" The plant like digimon looked up at Mimi with worry.  
  
"No Palmon...I´m just... enjoying the scenery. You go back to sleep." She watched as her digimon drift off to slumber once more that night. `I miss home...I don´t want to stay here any longer!´ she thought aloud in her head. Mimi stood up and walked into a showing beam of light. `I wish this light can just lift me back home.´ Tears began to flow down her cheeks. `This lifestyle isn´t supposed to happen to a girl like me.´ She let her hat fall to her back. Her ponytail swished back and forth lightly. `I wish I would be in my bed with my dolls, and not in this forsaken world.´ She continued to cry as she clasped her hands together and shut her eyes tight.  
  
"Mimi?" A small voice questioned in a whisper.  
  
Mimi became startled and turned slowly to the person who had just spoken. She let her hands out of her clasp and down to her side. There stood Tai with a sincere look.  
  
"Mimi? Are you all right? Why are you crying?" Tai walked up to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Mimi raised her hand to her face and wiped some tears off. They glistened on and off her face from the shining moonbeam she stood under. "Tai? Why are you up?" she managed to croak.  
  
"It´s my turn to watch...why were you crying Mimi?" Tai took his hand off her shoulder and gave a questioning look.  
  
"Oh Tai! I want to go home. I want to see my mom and dad again. I can´t stand it here. I just can´t..." Mimi cried more, dropping to her knees.  
  
"Mimi! That´s enough!" Tai´s face went from sincere, to questioning, to furious. "I´m listening to you say, "I want I want!" Listen Mimi, don´t you ever stop to think about others! We want to go home as much as you do, but do you hear us complain as much as you!"  
  
Mimi stood in shock dismay. Tears still strolled their way down her face, but she stopped whining. "Tai...I"  
  
"I want you to stop crying Mimi. It does you no good. You will never become strong that way! You have to understand that life doesn´t always turn out your way...so..." Tai´s eyes went gentle again. He took a deep breath and smile. "You must become strong so you can help yourself and others...things will always turn out better in the end. You´ll see..." Mimi let a small smile light her face.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
"...And that´s how you solve this equation." The teacher, Mr. Kerne, put the chalk down on the rim of the chalkboard. "Ok now...any questions?" No one responded.  
  
`Tai always told me to remain strong and that crying didn´t help. Things always turn out better in the end. Ugh! When will the bell ring?´ Mimi stared up upon the clock and let out a sigh. `Only five more minutes, I hate last hour.´ She leaned her cheek on her hand and slowly closed her eyes. `I miss everyone. I know I go visit, but that was five months ago. Plus, that was only when we all gathered for the celebration for the defeat of Myotismon. I always talk to Matt on the phone, but I haven´t talked to him in like a month; I e-mail Sora and Izzy all the time; I never heard from Joe; and I hear a lot of stories about Tai from Sora on the computer, but that´s not enough. I want to see everyone.´ Mimi let out a small sigh. `I want to be there when Tai and Sora finally admit their feelings for each other.´ A small smile crept on her face.  
  
"Mrs. Tachikawa! Are you listening!"  
  
Mimi looked forward in shock and saw Mr. Kerne looking down on her face angrily. Mimi gasped forcefully and blushed. "Huh..."  
  
"I said are you listening!"  
  
She put her face down in shame and sheepishly let out a no.  
  
"Didn´t think so. Mimi, this is the fifth time this week that you have daydreamed in my class. I have no problem in giving you a week of detention. And I won´t bother calling your parents. They´ll have to hear it from you. And to make sure you tell them, I want them to sign your detention form."  
  
Mimi sat there blushing from embarrassment and anger. "But I didn´t mean..."  
  
"Save it for your parents Ms. Tachikawa." The teacher pulled out a pink detention sheet. "I know you like pink, so I hope you enjoy this." Mr. Kerne slammed the form on Mimi´s desk.  
  
`Remember Mimi, things always turn out for the better!´ were the only words that crossed her mind.  
  
RIIIIIIIIING  
  
`Sigh...saved by the bell!´ Mimi quickly grabbed her books and walked out of class. `Finally I can go home, but...´ She looked at her pink detention sheet. It seemed to mock her. Her eyes lowered to the bottom page portion. Parent Signature! "Oh man...my parents aren´t going to like this." She walked to her locker and dumped her books in. "I don´t feel like doing my English homework. I´ll do it tomorrow at lunch. That is if I survive my parents punishment." She slammed the metal door to her locker and stormed out of school.  
  
"Mimi!" Kristy ran up across the front lawn of the school to the pink haired girl. "Mr. Kerne put it down on you hard with that detention."  
  
"Yeah" Mimi sighed, "but my parents are going to put it down harder on me with my punishment." She cringed to think what would happen to her.  
  
"Oh...well... see you later and good luck!" Kristy rushed off with a few other friends.  
  
Mimi let out a sigh. "Sure," she said to herself, "Thanks for caring." Mimi walked away from campus. She began to get annoyed with all the people saying hello, especially all the guys who were trying to flirt with her. Everyday she would go through the same process of saying hello to her friends, which was practically everyone. All she wanted was to be left alone, and she being popular and pretty didn´t help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi decided to walk home, even though it was a mile walk. She tried her hardest to stay away from home for as long as possible. She even walked into a small fast food place to take a long break. When she finally accepted her fate, she walked to her apartment building. It was pretty dark out. She opted to climbed the stairs to the forth floor, instead of using the elevator. `This may give me time to think, but this walking is exhausting.´ She reached her floor and walked to the third door on the right. "Ok God. Please help me. Send me a miracle." She stuffed her pink slip in her purse and opened the door slowly. "Remember Tai´s words." The door swung opened. Amazed to see what she saw, Mimi let her mouth drop. Her mom and dad were packing boxes.  
  
"Mimi honey! I´m so glad your home! Guess what! We´re moving back to Japan!" Mimi´s mother ran to her daughter and hugged her heavily. "Isn´t that great! Now you can be with your friends again! But we have to leave tonight...for the new job your dad got requires him to be there first thing in the morning. So go pack your stuff dear, quickly. Then you can go say bye to your friends here, and we´ll go to your school and return all your books. So hurry, go! Our plane leaves in seven hours!"  
  
Mimi stood shocked. `Wow...talk about a MIRACLE!´ "I..." she stuttered, "I have to...wow...I have to call someone..." She slowly paced to her room and shut her door. When the door was closed a HUGE smile lifted her once shocked face. `Oh this is GREAT! Now I don´t need to show my parents my detention slip. Oh I need to tell someone about my day.´ She thought about this for a second. Another huge smile highlighted her face. She grabbed her phone and jumped on her bed. "I´ll call MATT!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Wow! I finished this chapter! It was short, but still. All my other chapters will be long...trust me.  
T.K: It was all right. YAWN I´m sleepy.  
Me: Ok T.K...sleep tight.  
T.K: Snore  
Me: Well since my cute little cutie pututie is sleeping, I know no one wants to hear me talk so I´ll say my goodbyes till next time.  
  
  



	2. Love Trap

Me: Ok peoples! Look I'm back and I know this chapter will be longer than the first one. Plus this Chapter will be a little more focused on Tai and Sora's relationship. But, no sweat...like I said this is a Mimato for all you fans like ME!  
Sora: WAIT HOLD ON! Tai and me?  
Me: Hehe...of course. I mean look at the way you two look at each other. Besides...where did you come from Sora?  
Sora: Well the door was opened, so I let myself in. I was sent here by Matt to get T.K.  
T.K: Snore  
Sora: But I see he is asleep...hold on...let's get back on the subject of me and Tai! What makes you honestly think I like him?  
Me: evil grin Well by the polls...pulls out a pile of papers and clears throat Well let's see here...more than enough people believe you and Tai belong together, but not all. And...hands Sora another pile of papers by the evidence you show with him...you obviously belong together.  
Sora: stares at the evidence and blushes Wait where did you get these...and how do these people know about me...am I famous?  
Me: Well of course silly. You're a character on a famous anime!  
Sora: I'm an anime character! When was someone going to tell me this!  
Me: I'll tell you about it later...right now I have to go through a painful stage. Takes a deep breath I don't...I don't own...own...I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! OK! RUB IT IN MY FACE WHY DON'T YOU! Tears form on the rim on my eyes I won't cry...I'm calm...NO I'M NOT! I want to own digimon...but I don't. Don't sue me. Sigh looks around for Sora  
Sora: hiding in the closet Can I come out now?  
Me: Why are you in there?  
Sora: Well you were breaking everything when you were talking about how you don't own Digimon...so I became scared. You know if you're that violent, you could become the next Darkmaster. Comes out of closet  
Me: looks around. Broke the T.V, lamp, and tore a couch pillow Oh I'm so sorry. It's just that every time I have to admit that I don't own Digimon, I become so angry...sigh... Well you can leave with T.K now puts head down and waves hand in the air... I need to start my next Chapter.  
Sora: Is it ok if I stay here and hear it. Especially since it has me in it.  
Me: Sure I don't see why not. Puts a smile on face we'll let's start with Chapter 2!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another long boring day at Odiaba High. The school was deserted except for the children who had after school activities. Music could be heard echoing from the band room, screaming and cheering can be heard from the soccer field and tennis court, and the janitor was making his final pass in the school's halls. About an hour passed by and the music had stopped.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Tai ran up to the blonde boy standing in the middle of the band room.  
  
"Hi Tai. Soccer practice is over already?" Matt grabbed his guitar from a nearby chair.  
  
"Yeah! I totally dominated the field today." Tai clutched his fist. Matt walked over to his friend with his guitar in his hand.  
  
"Sure, what else is new? You always dominate the field. Well hold on. I have to put my guitar up, and then we can go."  
  
"Ok, hurry up."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after, Matt and Tai walked down the hall of the empty school. Everyday, after their activities, the two teen boys would go chill at the café by the National Library with Sora and occasionally Izzy. Tai had soccer practice everyday, as did Matt with his band, Sora with tennis, and on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, they would meet up with Izzy who worked in the computer lab. The two males headed toward the tennis court. They started to talk about their rough and always boring day at school. They were halfway to the court when Matt all of a sudden had stopped.  
  
"What's up Matt?" Tai looked a little confused as to why Matt had stopped his pace. Tai wanted to hurry to the tennis court. Or to put it in different terms, he wanted to see Sora.  
  
"Um Tai. Isn't today Wednesday?" Matt turned his head to look straight into Tai's eyes with question.  
  
Tai placed his hand on his chin and began to assume. "Let me think...uh...I believe so...why?" he asked, looking confused more than ever.  
  
Matt took one hand out of his pocket, and slapped his forehead. "We have to go meet up with Izzy at the computer room." Matt turned around and signaled Tai to follow. "Come on."  
  
"Aw man, but Sora's practice ends in ten minutes, and I wanted to watch her play."  
  
Matt's face grew an evil grin. "Yeah right! You just want to see Sora in her really short tennis outfit." The blonde nearly tore up laughing.  
  
"Not funny Matt!" Tai blushed, like always at the mention of Sora's name. He raised his fist in anger. "Quit laughing!"  
  
"Sure, sure. You go on ahead. Izzy and I will meet you there. You can go see your girlfriend now," replied Matt.  
  
Tai turned the deepest shade of red possible as he watched Matt walk toward the computer room. Before his friend turned the corner, Tai screamed, "She is NOT my girlfriend!" He turned and stormed off towards the tennis court. 'I wish she was though,' he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Izzy, you ready to go?" Matt strolled into the room. He stared at Izzy type furiously on one of the computers.  
  
"Yeah. Hold on Matt. I need to finish up this computer program." Izzy typed away on the computer at full speed not taking his eyes off the screen. "Prodigious!" The computer whiz hit the enter key, shut down the computer, and grabbed his bag, "Ok let's go...where's Tai?"  
  
"Oh...he went off ahead to watch Sora play."  
  
"Whatever! In simpler terms, all he wants to do is watch HER!" Izzy busted out laughing and Matt joined in. "Sometimes, with all my required knowledge, I question when those two will finally go out." Izzy turned off the lights and locked up the computer room. "There so oblivious that they love each other." The boy genius slung his bag over his shoulder and stood beside Matt.  
  
"I know...but what can we do? All we ever do is make fun of the two love birds." The two boys walked off towards the tennis court. Matt had is hands in his pockets like always, and Izzy was in deep thought.  
  
"Well maybe we can get those two to go out."  
  
"How?" Matt stared at the deep in thought, yet mischievous, Izzy.  
  
Izzy smiled. "Well as we know, there is a dance this Saturday."  
  
"Oh, I get it! We can get those two to go together and admit their feelings." Matt grinned along with Izzy.  
  
"You catch on pretty well. Plus, to make sure it works, I'll go with Yolei, and we'll use our extravagant, yet sneaky, brainpower to get those two together. I'll come up with a plan later."  
  
"Izzy...you were and always will be a genius! Without you...I don't know if we would have survived the Digital World..." The sentence echoed in the halls, which sounded kind of creepy.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Uh... this heat is making me dizzy!" Mimi straggled behind the group with T.K. She slowly fanned herself with her large pink hat. T.K panted heavily and tried to catch some of the cool air from Mimi's hat.  
  
"Quit complaining Mimi..." Matt had his hands in his pockets. He looked at Mimi and smiled as he watched her slowly fan his little brother. His forehead drenched of sweat. He slowly wiped off some of the liquid and stuffed is hand back in his pocket. "Even though it is a little to hot."  
  
The air was hot and suffocating. The vast desert spread across the horizon leaving the digidestined in low hopes of survival. Tai urged everyone to move on. Izzy was nearly passing out, and Sora looked really dehydrated.  
  
"Tai...everyone is tired...maybe we should turn back..." Koromon whined in his human's shirt.  
  
"We just can't stop Koromon. Etemon might be back there. We have to press on. Sorry buddy." Tai felt really bad about what he had done to his friend. He never suspected him to change into such a monster like SkullGreymon.  
  
Everyone moved on through the desert. They all seemed so depressed. No one said one word to each other. The sun was coming down slowly, and the heat was dying down. But not before Biyomon broke the silence, "SORA!" Everyone turned around to see what had happened. Sora was lying on the sand with Biyomon hovering above her crying. "Sora! Wake up!" The young girl didn't move.  
  
Tai pushed his way through the crowd. "Sora! What's wrong?" He bent down beside the girl who had just passed out. "Wake up!"  
  
Izzy and Mimi came up to Sora next. "She looks dehydrated. We have to come across water and fast," replied Izzy with worry.  
  
"Is she going to..." Mimi busted into tears.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT MIMI!" Tai screamed.  
  
"Don't yell at her Tai...we have to concentrate on Sora right now." Matt stared at Tai.  
  
Izzy was about to cry. "We...I..." He turned and sat down. 'We need to find a source of water and fast, or Sora might...she might die.'  
  
"Don't cry Mimi." Palemon patted the crying girl gently. "She'll be alright."  
  
Tai held on to Sora, crying and whispering words like 'don't leave me'. He slowly fanned Sora with Mimi's hat in hopes that it might help her. Matt was trying to comfort T.K, but he was having more trouble trying to comfort himself. Joe was still in shock.  
  
Izzy curled his knees to his face and shut his eyes to pull back the tears. 'If only I was smart enough to help...I need some source...a lake, a plant, anything..." Izzy's eyes opened with revelation. His jumped and faced Palemon. 'Palemon...she is a plant...but...wait I know...a cactus supplies it's own water!' Izzy ran up to Palemon. "CHANGE INTO TOGEMON!"  
  
Everyone stopped their crying and looked up shocked from Izzy's outburst. "What?" Palemon was shocked most of all.  
  
"What are you talking about Izzy?" Mimi was on the ground as she stared upon the little boy.  
  
"Listen everyone, a cactus supplies it's own water. If we can emerge that water from Togemon, then we might be able to restore Sora to better health."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"GO SORA!" A teen boy jumped up and down in the stands. He cupped his hands by his mouth and screamed, "YOU CAN DO IT!"  
  
Sora glided across the court at a running pace. It was hot outside and she felt kind of faint. 'Please let practice be over soon! Please. I hate hot days.' Sora saw the small ball came to the right. She blocked its intrusion on her side as she swung her racket high, and sent the ball in her opponents clearing.  
  
"Winning point...Sora!" called the girl taking score. "Ok, that's it for today." Tasiku screamed. The young girl with golden blonde hair ran to her bag and packed her equipment. "Hey Sora, you wanna go get something to eat with us!" Tasiku yelled. All four girls on the tennis club, Tasiku, Hana, Sukura, and Yuirian, looked towards Sora's direction.  
  
She lifted her hand and shook her head. "No, I have to meet up with some friends like always." She took a refreshing drink from her full water bottle.  
  
Sukura smiled. "Oh you mean Tai." She ran up to Sora and gave her a look. It was on of the looks that said 'I know something'.  
  
Sora removed her mouth from the invigorating water. "Yeah, so what Sukura." She stared at the girl with the high black ponytail. Sukura was one of her best friends on the tennis club, even though she constantly teased Sora about everything.  
  
"Oh come on. We all know you like him. After all he is the hottest boy on the soccer team." Yuirian gave a quick wink and a smile.  
  
A light pink blush filled Sora's cheeks. "What...were just friends. Besides, I'm not only meeting him. Matt is coming with us, and since today is Wednesday, Izzy will be joining us." Sora tried her best to defend herself, even though her voice cracked a bit.  
  
"Oh man. Sora you're so lucky. I really envy you. All three of those boys are soooo cute!" yelled Hana.  
  
Sukura butted in, "Speaking of cute, here comes Tai."  
  
Sora quickly turned around and saw Tai walking down the stands. 'He does look really cute...what am I saying?!' Sora quickly put the revitalizing water back to her mouth in hopes that the liquid would flow to her mind and wipe the thoughts away.  
  
"Hi Sora. You were great." Tai gave one of his cutest smiles. Sora could have fainted right there. She removed the bottle from her mouth and smiled.  
  
"Th...thanks Tai. Was it you who was cheering me on?" She looked at the ground. She wasn't sure if she was blushing or not, and she wouldn't take the chance of Tai seeing if she was.  
  
"Yeah of course. You were the best on the court."  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Thanks." Sora felt a slap on her back.  
  
"Well Sora," Sukura smiled. "We'll be off. See you tomorrow." She gave a quick wink as if saying 'good luck' and rejoined the rest of the tennis group. All the girls giggled.  
  
Sora, just now realizing the wink Sukura gave her, blushed tremendously. "Ok..." She turned and faced Tai. "Well let's go... Hey? Where are Matt and Izzy?" She searched the stands with her eyes.   
  
"Well to be honest, we nearly forgotten about Izzy. So Matt went to go get him," Tai sheepishly responded.  
  
"It's so nice to see how much you care." A male voice echoed on the court.  
  
Tai and Sora turned to see who had joined their conversation. Izzy and Matt stood off to the side of the court, smiling. "I'm sorry Izzy. I didn't mean it like that..." Tai put his hand behind his head and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I understand. You were just excited to go see Sora," explained Izzy with an evil grin and look.  
  
Tai blushed uncontrollably again, and if he decided to look to his right, he would of seen Sora blushing as well. "I...I just came to pick her up is all, so we could hurry and get out of this school." Tai frowned. 'What a stupid excuse,' he thought.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Come on and lets go get a cappuccino at the café." Matt turned and headed toward the exit of the school. The three teenagers followed after him.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the café, all four of them sat at a round table, with Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Tai sitting in that order clockwise. They slowly sipped their drinks and relaxed after a hard day of schooling. Their conversation started off normal for about thirty minutes. Then the subject came about the dance.  
  
"So Tai," Izzy started off, "who are you bringing to the dance." Matt smiled, but Tai began to choke in the middle of his drink.  
  
Sora started to pat Tai on the back while he chocked loudly. "You ok Tai?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Tai started to laugh. "Yeah, I'm alright."   
  
Izzy sat across from him with a very astonished look. 'I wasn't expecting him to choke.'  
  
"Well..." Tai brought his fist to his mouth and let out a final cough. "I never really thought about the dance."  
  
"Tai, come on now. How can you not think about it? It's two days away," explained Matt as he crossed his arms and smiled widely.  
  
"Well..." Tai began to stutter. "Well...well who are you going with Matt!" Tai felt a little edgy, so the smartest thing to do was change the subject on someone else.  
  
But, Matt new his plan and laughed. "Don't try to avoid the question Tai. We asked you first."  
  
Tai began to sweat. "Well," he squeaked. "I never really had gotten around to asking the person that I like."  
  
"And who is that, may I ask?" Izzy replied, taking a slow sip from his cappuccino hiding his smirk.   
  
"Um..." Tai began.  
  
"I don't think he should answer your dumb question." Sora replied. She was silent for to long. "I believe that Tai can ask whoever, without being pestered about it. And, if he wants to go alone, like me, then let him." She stared at the two tormentors.  
  
  
"You're going alone Sora?" Tai was quite astonished that a pretty girl like Sora was going alone.  
  
Sora blushed, but made it quickly disappeared. "Yeah." She tried her best not to gaze at Tai.  
  
Matt and Izzy grinned inwardly and stared at each other. They finally got the information they needed. The two people they were trying to set up together were going to the dance alone so far. Matt stood up.  
  
"Well I got to go. See you guys later."  
  
"Sure see you Matt. I'll make sure our plan works!" Izzy exclaimed. He smiled and slapped his hands over his mouth like he said it by accident, which he didn't.  
  
"Plan...what plan?" asked Sora.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Izzy replied as he put his hand behind his head. Matt laughed, then turned and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt walked into his apartment. Everyday he saw the same shirts on the couch, the sink was full of grimy dishes, and it smelled of bachelor life. The place was filthy somewhat, but it was cozy. He slid to his room and took off his green school uniform. He slipped into his jeans and ran to the living room shirtless. He jumped on to the shirt covered couch and grabbed the remote. 'Let's see what's on.' He flipped through the channels. "Seen it...boring...seen it...seen...ugh nothing is on." He decided to watch some cartoons.  
RIING...RIING...  
"Aw man! Just when I began to relax!" Matt reached for the phone and took it off the receiver. "Yes, what do you want! I mean...yes Ishida resident...MIMI!" Matt jumped up off the couch. He hadn't heard from Mimi in a month. He opened his mouth to say hi, but the excited girl screamed words on the other side.  
"Matt! Wait till I tell you about my day!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well what do you think?  
Sora: Blush Are there any other fics like this, with Tai and I as a couple?  
Me: Well yes. A lot of them are on the Internet. Sweatdrops while Sora throws the evidence papers in the air and runs to the computer. What are you doing?   
Sora: I'm going to find all the stories on Tai and me, and then I'm going to send flames to the authors!  
Me: Hey now! No one likes flamers! I know I don't...now get off the computer and accept reality.  
Sora: grumble Yeah...and what exactly is reality! You said I was an anime character! Gets back on the computer  
Me: Well sorry you fans...and to you other Taiora writers like myself...I'll make sure, with all my power, that Sora doesn't Flame any of you good people. Well until my next Chapter which I know will be awesome! : ) Well bye...SORA GET OFF THAT COMPUTER!  
T.K: KEEP IT DOWN!  
Me: whisper sorry...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Suprise

Me: sigh Well time to start my next Chapter. WhooHoo!!  
Kari: What's all the excitement about?  
Me: Hi Kari. Why are you here, and... how did you get in?  
Kari: Matt sent me over since Sora didn't return with T.K, and well I kinda saw the door opened, so I let myself in.  
Me: Figured...  
Kari: So what is going on...did I miss anything? Looks around and sees broken items and a wet carpet from my unexplainable acts during the disclaimers, T.K sleeping on the couch, and Sora on the computer I better not ask...  
Me: Well those two aren't doing much...but I am writing a fic.  
Kari: Really, what is it about?  
Me: Oh nothing really. Just romance.  
Kari: Really...who are the couples in it?  
Me: Ugh...please don't get mad. Looks over at Sora It is basically a Mimato, Takari, and...Taiora...  
Sora: AHHHHHH! DON'T SAY THAT WORD! Continues typing and searching the web  
Kari and Me: sweatdrop  
Kari: What was all that about?  
Me: Well it's a long story...Taiora means Sora and Tai's relationship.  
Sora: AHHHHHH! Don't say that either!  
Kari: Psst...can I tell you a secret.  
Me: whisper Yeah...  
Kari: whisper I believe the reason why she is mad is because she really does like Tai, and she feels like her secret is out.  
Me: whisper still how do you know she likes him?  
Kari: still whispering because she told me!  
Me: WHAT!!  
T.K: mumble Keep it down would ya...some of us are trying to sleep! Snore  
Sora: to into the flaming to notice the conversation  
Me: ...Kari... we really have to get her to stop flaming those innocent people. They're only expressing their opinions. Freedom of speech and stuff you know...hey I know. You try to get her off while I do my disclaimer...  
Kari: Ok...and by the way...what is a Mimato and a Takari?  
Me: Um...well a Mimato is Mimi and Matt's relationship and a Takari is...you and T.K's relationship...sweatdrops as Kari disappears in a puff of smoke. I find her by the computer what are you doing Kari?  
Kari: What does it look like! I'm flaming everyone who wrote a Takari fic! Move over Sora!  
Me: sigh -_-; (Note: Don't worry people, Sora and Kari aren't actually sending flamers...I don't flame people for their opinions and never will...so no sweat it ok...this is done strictly as a joke.) Cough Now to the worst part in all of this...says fast Idon'townDigimon! Cough Sorry...let me start over. I don't own the precious little Di...Digimon show starting to cry again, the carpet is getting soaked more don't sue me... I WANT TO OWN IT SO BAD! Puts head down in shame sorry...well smiles on to the part I do own...I take credit in writing these wonderful fics that I do write about Digimon...so on to the CHAPTER!  
T.K: KEEP IT DOWN!  
Me: whisper sorry...on with the fic...  
"Mimi...slow down..." Matt was holding the receiver away from his ear because of Mimi's screams. She calmed down a bit, hearing Matt's comment. "What are you talking about?" he asked, replacing the receiver back to listening state  
"Oh Matt! I'm just so excited! I haven't talked to you in so long! Now where did I leave off with my story..." She paused.  
  
"You said something about detention..."  
  
"Oh yeah...well like I was saying...my teacher, Mr. Kerne, gave me detention for a week, because I was daydreaming for the fourth or fifth time that week..."  
  
Matt interrupted, "What were you daydreaming about, Mimi?"  
  
"Matt! That is my personal business silly..."  
  
Matt laughed, "Ok then, continue..."  
  
Mimi did as she was told and continued, "Well as I was saying... I got detention for the whole week, but here is the best part...I don't have to go!"  
  
Matt could hear her jumping up and down, on what sounded like a bed, over the phone. His face went into a confused expression. "I don't get it. How can you have detention and not have to go? Is that some kind of American practice..."  
  
"No dummy! I don't have to go because I won't be in America!" There was a long pause. Mimi sighed, "I'm moving back to JAPAN!"  
  
Matt let the phone slide out of his hand and felt himself fall to the floor from shock.  
  
THUD  
  
"Matt? Are you ok? I heard a loud thump. Is everything alright?" Mimi's voice sounded really concerned from the lone phone on the floor next to astonished boy.  
  
Matt grabbed the phone. "MIMI! That's great!" Matt didn't hassle to get up from the fall. "When are you coming?" He felt his face turn into a huge smirk.  
  
"Were going to be there tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh Mimi...this is such great news! Wait until I tell everyone..." He was cut short by Mimi's loud response of NO! "What do you mean no?" Matt asked quite stunned.  
  
"It's just that I want it to be a surprise for everyone. And, I know you can keep secrets." Matt knew she was right. Over all the times they have talked, Mimi told him everything, from the beginning of her day to her most intimate secrets. He still remembered his first promise to her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Matt woke up at the sun's rays that shined upon his face. He slowly pushed himself to sit up from the cold dirty ground, wiped the sleep from his eye, and let a huge yawn escape his mouth. The Digiworld was quite an exhausting place to be, and Matt slept like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes wandered the right side of the campsite. Tai was sleeping next to Sora, like always, with their digimon, and by a tree hugging his laptop curled Izzy with Tentomon snoring quietly beside him. Matt looked straight ahead. He could see T.K and Kari hugging their digimon for warmth while Gabumon and Palamon slept with the two youngest children. To Matt's right he could see Joe trying to stay awake, for it was his turn to watch that night. The young blonde boy stood up and walked over to the sleepy Joe. "Hey Joe."  
  
Joe opened his eyes quickly, for they were about to shut from tiredness, and looked over at Matt. "Huh...oh...morning Matt." Joe stretched his arms upward. "Well did you sleep well?"  
  
"For once in a long time...yes." Matt took a seat by Joe. "You know what Joe...you better get some sleep. I'll take over."  
  
Joe eyes went into an expression of gratefulness. "Oh Matt you're the best! Well..." Joe fell to his side and automatically went to slumber land.  
  
Matt looked down at him pitifully. He shrugged, put his hands behind his head, and leaned back against a tree. His gaze looked once more over the sleeping bodies. Matt stopped leaning and stood up. Mimi was nowhere to be seen. He bent down and tried to wake Joe up, but no response came. 'I wonder where she is. God! She is always causing trouble and making people worry!' Matt's thoughts were shoved to the side when he heard some rustlings in the bushes. Matt stood in silence waiting to see who had intruded onto the camp. He relaxed when he saw Gomamon wade out with a few berries in one of his paws. "Hey Gomamon...where did you go?"  
  
"I just went to go get something to eat for Joe." The little seal like digimon peered behind Matt and could see that his human partner sleeping loudly. Gomamon sighed, "Well...I guess I'll eat these."   
  
Matt laughed, "You go right ahead Gomamon. By the way, have you seen Mimi?"  
  
Gomamon looked up at Matt. He would have replied immediately, but the berries in his mouth muffled his voice. He quickly swallowed, "Yeah...she woke up about an hour ago. I saw her by the lake just a moment ago." He continued eating and took a seat by the sleeping Joe.  
  
"Thanks Gomamon." Matt took off towards the lake. 'Geez, sometimes Mimi just doesn't think. She knows that she is unprotected away from camp, and for an hour at that! But, it is kind of strange that she would wake up so early. She would never pass up a chance to get all of her beauty sleep.' Matt thought about Mimi's stupidity all the way towards the lake.   
  
He arrived and stared upon the clear settled lake. His eyes watched the large sun finish rising over the horizon. 'Now where is Mimi?' Matt's eyes wandered around the lake and spotted a pink object to his right sitting on a log. He knew right away that it was Mimi. Matt slowly walked up to her ready to complain. Her back was turned away from him and her head was down. Mimi's hat lain in her lap, and her hair was in a high ponytail. The young boy quickly strode up to her but stopped. Matt could hear her humming a song. But, not just any song...his song...the song he always played on his harmonica! Matt stood a foot behind her, staring. Her voice was lovely. She could put his harmonica to shame. He snapped back to his senses and clenched his fists. "Mimi! What are you doing all the way out..." He was stopped. Mimi turned around during his speech. Tears were in her eyes, but there was no facial expression, which was odd. She had no smile or frown.  
  
"Matt?" she whispered.  
  
He was surprised. He hadn't expected Mimi to be crying. I mean he always knew she cried with sadness and anger, but she just sat there with tears falling down for what seemed like no apparent reason. Matt blinked a few times. He forgot his anger and wanted to be on familiar terms with why she was in tears. He slowly walked up to the teary eyed girl and took a stand beside her. "Mimi? What...I mean...why are you crying?"  
  
She looked down. "Did you hear me humming?" Her face looked calm.  
  
Matt stared at her. "Yeah...I always play that song on my harmonica."  
  
"When you play it Matt...what do you feel?" She took her gaze off the ground and placed it on Matt.  
  
The boy was quite surprised. No one ever asked him that. He didn't know how to reply. He hated showing everyone his feelings, and he defiantly didn't want to tell Mimi. He felt sad, angry, alone, useless, and so much more. He turned away from Mimi. "That's something I would like to keep to myself."  
  
"Well," Mimi said calmly, with tears still storming her eyes, "I feel sad, useless, unimportant, mad, alone..."  
  
Matt turned in shock. She just named all the feelings he stated in his mind! "Mimi?"  
  
She stood up. "Matt...promise me something."  
  
Matt thought about it for a second. All he could think of was to reply with an okay. "Sure Mimi...what?"  
  
"Promise me...promise that when we leave this world...that you will never forget any of us...and me..." She busted into a flowing stream of harder tears. She clasped her hands. "Tai told me once that...if...I don't cry...I'll become stronger! But, I guess I'm not so strong." She took her seat back on the log.  
  
Matt took a seat next to her. He became surprised once more when he noticed that Mimi went from sad to unemotional once again. "Mimi..."  
  
"Just promise Matt..."  
  
"Ok Mimi...I promise." Matt placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You know something...Sometimes I question if I'm really that important. Am I so important for innocent digimon to sacrifice themselves for me...for us." She stared at her feet and frowned. "Look at me...I'm pitiful...I thought about it hard. I would gladly sacrifice my life for someone else. I should save someone who is stronger than me, like Chumon! That small digimon was small but had more courage than me, and where is he now...DEAD! I don't care if I never go home. I would do all that is in my power to see that all my friends here do though." Her crest of sincerity slowly began to glow.  
  
Matt sat staring in disbelief. He never saw this side of Mimi. She always seemed selfish, spoiled, whinny, and childish. Now, she is caring, mature, and sincere. "I don't...I don't know what to say." Matt became mad at himself.  
  
"You don't need to Matt. Listening to me is all I need. You know what Matt. I feel comfortable telling you these things, because...you seem to know what I'm feeling."  
  
He stared at the ground. She was right. He knew she was right. "Mimi...listen to me...you are strong. You're thinking of others beside yourself. That takes a lot of heart." He placed his hand on her chin and turned the delicate face to his. "I will do all that's in my power to protect you. You are a person that deserves protection. I will see that you remain strong."  
  
"Promise..." She had a smile on her face.  
  
"I promise Mimi...and I won't tell anyone about your crying...this is our secret."  
  
"Thanks Matt." She hugged him and buried her head in his chest. "Matt..."  
  
"Yes..." His eyes were closed as he hugged the small girl in his arms.  
  
"You're a great friend." As she said that, Matt's crest of friendship slowly glowed. She released herself. "You know what. Let's do that song...your song. I'll sing and you play."  
  
Matt smiled and took out his harmonica. He slowly placed the cold metal against his lips and played while Mimi hummed. Except, this time it had a different meaning to it. They both felt special and as if their life had a purpose. To Mimi, it was if she survived for her friends, and Matt, it was as if he survived for the promise. They're music echoed silently through the open lake, sending sound ripples upon it.  
  
'It's a promise,' thought Matt and Mimi in union. 'A special promise.' The green light from Mimi's crest and the blue light from Matt's crest engulfed both of the children turning the color to a bright turquoise.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Matt...Matt! Are you listening!" screamed Mimi over the phone.  
  
Matt snapped out of his thought and smiled. "Sorry Mimi...I'm still a little stunned."  
  
She giggled a little. "Well as I was saying...I have to go say goodbye to my friends here, and pack so I'll talk to you tomorrow in person! Well bye. Remember...promise you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise...Bye Mimi!" Matt got off the floor and hung up. 'This is great. Mimi is coming back. The others will be so surprised.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THE PLANE IS NOW ARRIVING FROM AMERICA AT GATE C"  
  
"Wow...I can't believe I'm finally back."  
  
"Mimi...pumpkin...come on, we have to go get our bags!"  
  
"Coming Daddy!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt strolled down the hall to lunch. He couldn't believe that Mimi was somewhere in Japan at this very moment. 'She is probably unpacking her bags filled with pink clothes and complaining how her new room doesn't fit the standards for a princess,' Matt couldn't help but laugh at the thought.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Tai came running up to the mind consumed blonde. "What have you been up to?"  
  
Matt smirked. "Nothing much. Just thinking of someone."  
  
Tai let off an evil sneer. He swore last night that he would get Matt back for embarrassing him yesterday at the café. "You thinking about a girl," he laughed out loud.  
  
But of course, Matt was always cooler and smarter, and realized what Tai was doing. So he let out a suave remark of, "Not as much as you think of Sora."  
  
'I can't believe it backfired!' Tai let out a groan and gave up. He didn't want to fight so early in the afternoon. "No honestly Matt, who are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nobody really. Just Mimi."  
  
That was it. Tai got his pawn! "Mimi huh. Why?"  
  
Matt blushed. "Just because..." the small pinkness left his cheeks. "...because none of us have seen her in such a long time. I was just wondering when all the digidestined would all come together again." Of course, Matt knew when they would all meet again.  
  
"Oh...because I was beginning to think you liked her."  
  
"What did you say!" Matt raised his fist. He then calmed down when he saw someone walking towards them behind Tai. Matt smiled. The person he was waiting for was finally here. He quickly asked, "so...when were you planning to ask Sora to the dance?"  
  
Tai not really paying attention to Matt's question replied, "Oh sometime today...Oh wait!" The soccer fanatic jumped. He finally realized what he was saying.  
  
"To late Tai! You just admitted that you were asking Sora."  
  
"Asking me what?" A feminine voice questioned.  
  
Tai became startled. He turned around and saw Sora standing with a confused look. "Ask you to the dance of course!" Matt exclaimed really fast before Tai could interrupt. "Tai wanted to ask you to the dance." Before Matt knew it, he was on the floor with Tai on top grabbing his collar. "What's wrong Tai... embarrassed?" Matt let out a huge laugh.  
  
Tai blushed. He turned his head around and looked up. Sora was standing like a statue. She then relaxed and smiled. "I would love to Tai."  
  
Tai jumped off of Matt and smiled. "Really! I mean...you would like to go with me."  
  
She blushed a bit. "Sure why not. I mean...come on now. We both don't have dates and were really good friends so...we might as well go together." Sora grabbed Matt's arm and helped him off the ground. "Right Matt."  
  
"Right!" Matt exclaimed. "Well come on you two. Let's go to lunch. Izzy is waiting for us outside." He smiled. 'And I know he'll love to hear that our plan is working,' he thought with mischief.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just as I thought. Our arrangement is going flawlessly. Those two will be going out very soon." Izzy stated, while typing away on his laptop.  
  
"I can't believe that it worked out so perfectly. How did you manage to get Sora to assemble with us in the hall Izzy?" asked Matt.  
  
"Simple. I just alleged that Tai had told me to inform her that she was to meet him in the hallway near the cafeteria, because he had something to tell her. That's why I told you to acquire Tai to acknowledge that he wanted to ask her to the dance. If my timing were right, she would take notice of him talking about asking her. If she didn't, that's where you came in. I knew she would say yes."  
  
"Smart Izzy. Very smart." Matt smiled. 'Now I have to get a date. Who should I take?' he thought.  
  
Matt's thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice. "What are you two talking about?" Sora and Tai walked up to the two boys.  
  
Izzy panicked. "Um...we were discussing...um...who Matt was going to take to the dance...yeah that's it!"  
  
Matt jumped from his seat. "What!"  
  
Izzy smiled, "Oh come on Matt. I'm going with Yolei, Tai and Sora are going together, but who are you going with."  
  
'Ok Matt, don't panic. You were just thinking of whom to take. But, I don't know,' he thought.  
  
"Earth to Matt. Come in Matt!" Tai waved his hand in front of Matt's face.  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"Who are you taking Matt?" Izzy repeated.  
  
"Um..." He placed his hand upon his chin. 'Come on think fast,' he thought. Matt swallowed hard and quickly replied, "It's a surprise...yeah that's it...a surprise."  
  
"Really?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Yes really. And, this person will surprise you all." Matt stated. 'Great! Now look at the mess you gotten yourself in. Wait...surprise...Mimi...' Matt grinned. "You all know her quite well too. So you'll just have to wait till Saturday to see who I am taking." Just then the bell rang. "Well see you guys later." He ran away from the group before any questions were asked.  
  
"This is just grand. He left us stumped!" yelled Tai. "We'll never figure out who it is!"  
  
"Don't fret about it Tai. I'm sure we'll figure it out. Let's just go to class."  
  
"Alright Sora. Well bye Izzy."  
  
Izzy watched as the cute soon to be couple walked away. "Bye..." When they were out of sight, he stood up and walked to class. 'I wonder...who is Matt going to take. He assumed it was someone we knew well. I wonder...'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well what did you think?  
Kari and Sora: typing on the computer and not paying attention  
T.K: Snore  
Me: Sweatdrop I guess no one...cares...frown well it looks like I have to get those two off the computer somehow. I'll think of something. Well until I see you next time, chao!  
  



	4. Arrival

Me: Yawn well looks like I will be continuing my lovely story. Now I want to get this little dilemma of my life over so here I go for the fourth time. Sigh ~_~ I don't own Digicats...  
Tai: Hey you said Digicats, not Digimon. You're supposed to say that you don't own Digimon...  
Me: Sweatdrop What! Tai! Why are you here, and how did you get in?  
Tai: Matt sent me, and the front door was opened so I...  
Me: ...let myself in, I know...note to myself...GET A LOCK! Cough so anyways...how did you know I was supposed to say Digimon and not Digicats?  
Tai: Because Sora e-mailed me about how your writing a Digimon fanfic, and we all know that the disclaimer has to have something to do with the story you write. So in the disclaimer you're supposed to say I don't own Digimon...not I don't own Digicats...  
Me: mumble, grumble Smart-ass...  
Sora: Turns around and sees Tai blushes Tai...I don't recall e-mailing you...  
Me: Huh...suspicious yeah the people she e-mailed were the ones that wrote a...! Light bulb Drags Tai into the next room, shuts the door Hehe...she only e-mailed people who wrote a Taiora! ...Tai??  
Tai: blush...ALL RIGHT! I admit it! I wrote one Taiora...two...twenty...sue me!  
Me: Awww...how sweet!  
Tai: blushfrown Sora flamed me...but I guess she didn't know that I was the writer...she talked about how you were writing a Digimon fanfic, and got her sending flames to every Taiora writer. That's how I knew about you writing a Digimon fanfic...and she said that she didn't...didn't...didn't love Tai...ME! Bawling out crying  
Me: sweatdrop It's ok Tai...pats him on the back  
Tai: OH LEAVE ME ALONE! Throws himself on my bed   
Me: All right...exits the room and shuts the door I hope he'll be all right.  
T.K: Snore  
Me: Sigh there are to many people in this house. Hears Tai still crying, Sora is typing on the computer, Kari is off the computer and browsing through my refrigerator Well to get my mind off my troubles...I'll continue my story...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"This is my new room! Yuck! It's so...plain and boring looking!" Mimi looks around the large bedroom. The bare walls were a light brown color, the carpet was white, and there was one phone line outlet and two regular outlets. "Ugh...talk about tacky!" The closet space was large but smaller than the one she had in America. "How am I supposed to fit all my clothes in there!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Don't worry pumpkin. We could paint your room and buy you some fancy drawers. It will look great." Mimi's dad stood behind his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders in comfort. He came home right after he was settled into his new office at his law firm.  
  
"Thanks Daddy. I guess it's not that bad." Mimi walked over to her tower of boxes. She grabbed one and opened it. She threw out all her stuff and let out a sigh. She pushed the now empty box, and moved on to a full one.  
  
"What are you doing pumpkin?" asked her now confused father. "The furniture isn't here yet, so there is no need to unpack right now."  
  
"It's not that Daddy. I'm searching for my phone."  
  
Mr. Tachikawa watched his daughter savage through her stuff like a wild beast. "Why?"  
  
"Well I want to call a certain friend."  
  
"Oh you mean Matt!" Her father grinned widely.  
  
Mimi turned and looked at her dad strangely. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well in America, he was the only person you would talk to on the phone who lived here." Her father started to laugh. "Is he going to be your boyfriend or something?"  
  
Mimi blushed like mad. "Daddy!"  
  
"I was just asking." Mr. Tachikawa walked over to his daughter. "Well..."  
  
Mimi turned away from her father. "I can't believe you would say something like that. We are only friends."  
  
Mr. Tachikawa laughed loudly. "Ok...I was only joking. Well let's see here." He bent down and pulled out a large box from the pile. "Your phone should be in here."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well I marked it electronics."  
  
"Oh..." Mimi felt kind of stupid, but it soon passed. "Well if you don't mind Daddy, this will be a private conversation. So if you will please leave." She pushed her father out the door.  
  
Before she was able to shut her door, her dad began to talk once more, "Just a sec. pumpkin. I need to inform you that you don't need to go to school this week until we settle in, plus the fact that it is only Thursday. And...here." Mimi's dad pulled out a digivice from his pocket. "You almost forgot this." He turned and left his daughters new room.  
  
Mimi smiled as she held the device in her hands. Her family got used to the idea that their daughter, along with her friends, saved the world. Mimi put the digivice on her belt loop, and she walked over to the big box and scavenged through it. She finally found the marvelous invention under her stereo and the computer keyboard. She grabbed it and ran to the one phone outlet in her room. She quickly plugged it in and dialed Matt's number like mad. But, she realized that he was still at school. She let out a disturbed sigh and frowned. She knew that he wouldn't be home for at least another two hours. 'I have to get used to this time zone thing!' She got off the floor and looked around her room again. "Oh well. Since I got nothing better to do..." She walked to her door and opened it. "DADDY! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING FOR SOME PAINT, PRONTO!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat in last hour staring at the clock. The teacher went out for an errand and told them to do what ever they wanted, as long as they didn't leave their seats. Students were talking all around him. He even knew that a bunch of girls in the corner of the room were talking about how cute he was and stuff, but he didn't really think about their opinions. All he could think about was Mimi. He still couldn't believe that she was back in Japan, to live. 'I wonder what she is doing now.'  
  
Izzy sat next to his dear friend typing away on his computer. (He moved up a grade ^_^ because he is so cute and smart) He realized that Matt was doing nothing but looking at the clock. "Is something wrong Matt?" No response came. "Matt...Matt..." Izzy apparently grew annoyed. 'Is this how it feels to be avoided by someone,' he thought. He tapped the preoccupied boy on the shoulder. Matt jumped from shock and turned to Izzy.  
  
"What? Huh? Izzy...you need something," asked Matt.  
  
"Well kind of. I would like to be on familiar terms with why your awareness is turned to the clock." Izzy gave a look of confusion.   
  
"Well I wasn't paying attention to the clock really. I just had my mind on things."  
  
"Like what may perhaps I solicit?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Izzy sighed. "May I ask what you're thinking about?"  
  
"Oh...nothing that you need to be worried about Izzy." Matt stared at the clock again. 'Come on and ring you stupid bell!'  
  
Izzy turned his attention back to his computer, but his mind was on Matt. He wanted to know what was wrong with his friend. 'I know something is incorrect. He would habitually take this liberated time to converse to his friends or flirt with girls. But...' Izzy looked at Matt. 'His mind is in space.'  
  
About ten minutes later the bell rang. Matt grabbed his bag and walked quickly out the door. He rushed to his locker and shoved his unneeded books in, and ran to the entrance of the school.  
  
"Hey Matt! Where are you going?" Izzy was kind of mad. Matt would usually wait for him after class to talk.  
  
Matt halted and turned to see who was yelling at him. He saw Izzy run up to him. "Izzy?"  
  
"Matt...why didn't you wait up for me...and aren't you supposed to go to band practice everyday after school," asked the red head. "Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Uh Izzy...I'm sorry, and I decided to skip practice today." He didn't want to ruin Mimi's surprise, but he wanted to get home and wait for her call. "I'm leaving because...because if I do then Tai and Sora will be at the café alone since you don't go to the computer room."  
  
Izzy, still not believing Matt's words fully could only respond, "Yes, that plan works in theory."  
  
Matt interrupted, "So then you won't mind telling Tai that I won't join him today. I'm in a hurry...bye!" Matt rushed out the door.  
  
Izzy stared off at the running blonde. He let out a sigh, and went off to find Tai.   
  
  
Izzy walked to the soccer field and saw the bush headed boy shooting goal after goal. He walked towards the stands under some shade and sat down. "Tai!"  
  
Tai, at the sound of his name, lost his balance and slipped just when he was going to kick the next ball. "OW! Hey, who called me?"  
  
Izzy stood up. "Over here Tai."  
  
The pained boy got off the ground and walked towards Izzy. "You know what? You really need to know how to get someone's attention some other way."  
  
"I'll remember to bring my signal flares next time." Izzy started to laugh at his own joke.  
  
"Very funny," Tai joined in with the laughter. "So what do you want? Aren't you supposed to go home?" Tai rubbed the sweat off his head.  
  
"Well technically yes, but I came to inform you about Matt." Izzy sat back down on the shaded bleachers. Tai sat next to him.  
  
"Really...what about him?"  
  
"He told me to tell you that he won't be joining you and Sora at the café."  
  
Tai grew angry. "He is doing that on purpose just to get Sora and me alone."  
  
Izzy began to laugh. "Well I don't believe that fully."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well Matt was urgent to get home for some raison d'être, or in your words, reason. And, if his solitary intention in skipping practice was to obtain you and Sora alone, I don't believe he would have been in an urgency to get out of school. In his exact words he alleged that he was in a hurry. Let's just say a bullet couldn't beat him to his house."  
  
"I think I get what you're trying to say." Tai looked a little bewildered and dumbfounded.  
  
"Plus, I should inform you that Matt isn't acting like himself today. I took notice in it at some point in our last hour together. He kept looking at the clock and had no facial expression but a smile. He also utterly avoided in talking to me."  
  
Tai put is fingers to his chin. "Hmm...now that I think of it...Matt has been doing the same thing in our Math and English classes together. What do you suppose is wrong?"  
  
"I haven't the fondest idea." Izzy leaned back. 'But I wonder...'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It didn't take long for Mimi to paint here room a medium pink. When she was at the paint store she told them that she wanted a color pink that matched her hair tone. She actually loved the way it looked with her white carpet, and the furniture arrived the moment she was done painting. It took her an hour to get everything perfect. The room looked dazzling. Posters of roses and girl stuff hung on the walls, her closet was color coordinated and soon she would have a new drawer for her other unpacked clothes, and her bed fit perfectly aligned with her back and left wall near her window. A large mirror was hung on her right wall to where it was right next to her closet. Everything seemed perfect, until she realized that she needed fresh air from the paint fumes. "I feel so dizzy." She turned and walked in the living room to the apartment balcony. Mimi slide the glass door opened and stepped into the warm weather. "It feels so nice out here." She peered out into the streets. She noticed that a lot of people were wearing green. "I wonder...is school out already." She watched all the teens talking happily. She sighed and leaned on the banister. Her eyes bolt opened to one guy. He was also wearing a green uniform like everyone else, except he was alone and running. "I wonder where he is going. He does look cute." She leaned further out to see the boy more closely. "Wait, is that...it is! That's Matt!" She watched him to see where he was going. Mimi noticed that a skinny spiky headed girl stopped him in his tracks. The girl seemed so hyper about something, but Matt didn't look too happy. Mimi felt a pang of jealousy when the girl clung to Matt's arm. Matt shrugged her off and took of running as fast as he could, but the girl was screaming MATT! Mimi watched as Matt ran into the apartment complex right across the street from hers. "Oh this is great!" Mimi ran off the balcony. She nearly exited the door when she realized that she looked like a mess. She quickly went to her new room and savaged through her closet. She pulled out a pink short skirt, a loose pink tank top, and a white blouse. She tied the blouse and let it flow freely around her waist, the shirt was a mid-drift, and she wore pink sandals. Mimi carefully tied her hair in a ponytail and let her usual long pink bangs outline her face. "Perfect." Mimi applied a bit of make-up and stormed out of her apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi stood in front of the apartment building Matt ran into. "Ok here goes nothing." Mimi walked through the front door and went towards the front desk in the lounge. "Excuse me..." A strange old lady turned around. She looked around the age of seventy or so.  
  
"Yes, what do you want youngin'?"  
  
"Um...I'm looking for the Ishida resident." Mimi fiddled with her pink bangs.  
  
The old lady looked at Mimi strangely. "Are you an acquaintance of them?"  
  
"Um...yes...I'm a friend of Matt's..."   
  
"Oh! You mean Matt Ishida! That sweet kid is such a cutie pie," she smiled and laughed.  
  
Mimi blushed, slightly remembering when she said that Matt was cute when she saw him from the balcony. She let out a slight giggle. "Yeah...I was kind of wondering if you knew what floor and apartment number was his."  
  
"Well he told me not to let just any girl come see him. Fans and all you know. But, you look honest and sweet so hold on." The woman pulled out a huge binder and turned many pages. "Let's see...Irida...Iselie...here we are...Ishida, fourth floor apartment number 6A."  
  
"Thank you Miss." Mimi gave a small bow, because it was custom to show respect to elders, and she left towards the elevator. She reached the fourth floor in excitement. Mimi ran and counted the door numbers. "5C, 5D, 5E, 5F, 6A!" Mimi stood in front of the door of her good friend. She tightened the blouse around her waist, fixed any hairs that went astray, and raised her fist to knock on the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: ^_^ I kind of liked this chapter. Tell me what you think.  
CRASH  
Me: *-* looks and sees Kari looking at a pile of broken dishes what? What happened?  
Kari: Hehe...whoops...  
Me: How did you break all those dishes?  
Kari: I kind of tripped...  
Me: Oh man! My mom's going to KILL me...  
Kari: Sorry...  
Me: Looks around my house. Carpet is wet from my tears and so is my bed from the still crying Tai, broken items from my little complications in accepting the disclaimers and the dishes Kari broke, Sora is still on the computer, and T.K is snoring...loudly It can't get worse.  
Davis: HEY GUYS!  
Me: -_-; It just did...  
  
  
  



	5. Paranoid

Me: Um Hi Davis...let me guess...Matt sent you and the door was opened so you let yourself in...  
Davis: Huh? No...  
Me: No? Then how did you get in!  
Davis: I came through the window ^_^  
Me: Sweatdrop the window...  
Davis: Yeah...  
Me: I won't even ask...hey can you do me a favor Davis!  
Davis: Um sure...what do you need?  
Me: scribbles something on paper read this!  
Davis: Um ok...starts reading...I...I mean... you...don't own Digimon...what is this?  
Me: quits ripping a couch pillow in anger Huh...oh...I'm writing a Digimon fanfic, and if I do the disclaimer I freak out and start breaking things.  
Davis: But you were just ripping a pillow, and "I" was reading the disclaimer.  
Me: Well at least I wasn't breaking priceless items like Kari with my mom's China...  
Davis: ^_^ KARI'S HERE!  
Kari: comes out from behind the couch Thanks a lot Sonja! Now he'll start...  
Davis: Do you need anything my beloved! Here you look tired...lie on the couch...  
T.K: wakes up Hey get off me! Kari why are you here? ...DAVIS!as you can tell...he never noticed all the stuff going on b/c of him sleeping  
Davis: Oh hey T.L, Kari needs the couch so...get...off pushes T.K to the floor  
T.K: Hey! I was sleeping there! Raises fist  
Davis: So wake up! Besides Kari needs the couch...  
Kari: Honestly Davis...I don't think...  
Davis: Don't worry Kari...I'm here to take care of you...  
T.K: She doesn't need you to take care of her...  
Kari and Me: Sigh  
Me: Well while those two fight...I'll continue my next Chapter...  
Davis: YES!  
T.K: NO!  
Kari: UGH~_~;  
Sora: do you even need to ask to what she is doing  
Tai: crying  
Carpet and Bed: wet  
Dishes, Lamps, T.V, and etc: broken  
Couch: Kari sitting on it, pillows ripped to shreds  
Me: I hate my life...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt ran home at full sped. He even saw Jun waving and screaming in excitement. She forced him to stop running. "Hiya Matt!"  
  
"Um...hey Jun...look I'm in a hurry...so..." He was cut short. Jun clung on to his arm.  
  
"So are you going to the dance?" She let of a smile.  
  
Matt started to get annoyed. 'All I want to do is go home,' he thought. "Yes Jun I'm going! Now can you let go?"  
  
She still clung onto him. "Whom are you going with?" She placed her big head upon his shoulder. "Because, I was wondering if you would like to go with me."  
  
'UGH!' Matt forced himself out of her grasp. "Look Jun...I'm already going with someone!" He took of running.  
  
Jun stood there in surprise. "Huh...MATT!"  
  
He ran into his apartment building, and told the old lady at the front desk to not let any fans up to see him, especially Jun. Matt really didn't want her to bother him at all. The lady gave her nod of ok, and he ran to the elevator. When he was in his apartment, Matt threw off his uniform shirt and started to clean the living room. "I don't want Mimi to see this mess when she comes to visit." When everything was stuffed in the laundry basket, Matt made himself comfortable on the couch and waited for a call. 'Come on ring...' All of a sudden he heard small taps at the door. "Aw man! Who can that be?" He strolled to the door. "If it's Jun, I'll make sure that old lady is fired." A few more taps came. Matt swallowed hard and grabbed the knob.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on...I know your home." Mimi stood impatiently in front of apartment number 6A. She started to fiddle with her shirt. "If that old lady lied to me...I'll see that she is fired." Mimi tapped on the door one last time. Then her answer came. She stood there in shock. Matt was standing in front of her with a wide-eyed expression and 'no' shirt! "Hi Matt," Mimi squeaked in a whisper of shock, still looking at his shirtless body. Matt didn't move.  
  
'Is that Mimi? Wow! She looks...nice.' Matt still stood unable to move an inch from where he stood. Mimi looked cute in her pink outfit. 'Oh my God! I don't have a shirt on!' he mentally yelled at himself.  
  
Mimi released her gaze and nearly started to cry. She threw her arms around the still shocked and shitless boy. "It's been so long Matt!"  
  
Matt snapped out of his trance. He realized that Mimi was hugging him tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Oh God Mimi! I can't believe it's you. I'm so happy..." They stayed in their friendly hug.  
  
Mimi was the first to release. She wiped the small tears from her eyes and laughed. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
Matt smiled his cute smile. "Sure," he said coyly.   
  
Mimi stepped into the bachelor home. "Your place hasn't changed one bit Matt." She walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable. She looked around. Mimi could tell that Matt tried to do some quick cleaning. The sink was still full of dishes and the laundry basket was filled to the rim.  
  
Matt walked over to the couch and sat down by Mimi. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
Mimi blushed slightly, because she tried to keep herself from looking at his chest. "Um...well I saw you running into this apartment building from my balcony across the street."  
  
"You live in the apartment building across from mine! That's great!" Matt smiled. "So what have you been doing all day?"  
  
Mimi let out a groan. "It was so hectic! I repainted my bedroom and furnished it to where everything would be perfect. I tried to call when I first arrived here, but I remembered that you would still be in school. Daddy says that I won't go to school until next week. But, I'm not sure I want to stay home all day doing nothing. I want to go see all my friends..." Mimi stopped when she finally caught notice that Matt was looking at her with a certain look and smile. "What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
Matt realized that he was staring and turned away. "Huh! Nothing...I just can't believe that you're back here for good." He turned and looked into her eyes. "I went all day thinking about you." Matt blushed as did Mimi. He couldn't believe that he said that aloud! He got off the couch and went into the kitchen. "You want something to eat." He waited for a response.  
  
Mimi stood up and nodded. "Sure, I'll eat anything at the moment."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt and Mimi sat at the dining table and ate the platter of food Matt whipped up. It was basically fish and rice. They talked about their adventures as Digidestined, the new Digidestined kids, school, and their lives. The subject soon became about Tai and Sora.  
  
"So let me get this straight...you and Izzy got Tai and Sora to go to the school dance this Saturday...together!" Mimi put down her chopsticks and smiled.  
  
Matt replied, "Yep!" He was very proud of his matchmaking work.  
  
"This is great! I was so afraid that I would miss the chance to see those two get together." Mimi picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a few pieces of fish, with rice of course, and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"What's also great is that you're here..." Matt caught himself. "That you're... here... to help Izzy and me...with...getting Tai and Sora together. Yeah that's it." Matt mentally slapped himself. He was about to say that it was great that she was there with him. The way it sounded in his head made in a little embarrassing.  
  
Mimi held her chopsticks in her mouth and stared at Matt with a confused look. She knew that Matt tried to keep himself from saying something. "Matt..."  
  
The blonde haired boy looked up. "Yeah..." He felt himself breaking into a cold sweat  
  
Mimi stayed silent for a second, and then she smiled. She grabbed her bowl and held it to him. "May I have more rice?"  
  
Matt stared into her sweet contented eyes. He caught himself staring and grabbed her bowl. "Yeah sure...you know Mimi..." Matt walked to the rice cooker. "You sure do eat a lot."  
  
Mimi scowled. "Hey! I have you know that I haven't eaten all day!"  
  
Matt laughed, "I was only kidding." He scooped up some hot steamed rice and placed it in Mimi's empty bowl.  
  
"So Matt..." Mimi started again. "Are you going to the dance with anyone?"  
  
Matt stopped scooping and looked over at Mimi. "Uh no...but, I'm glad you brought that up." He closed the rice pot and walked back to the table. He took a seat in his chair and handed Mimi her rice. "I had a great idea on how to tell everyone that you're back!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep...see this morning, Tai asked me if I was going with anyone and I kind of freaked out for some stupid reason. I replied that it was a secret person. And so, thinking of a secret I thought of you!" Matt leaned forward and put his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his hands. "So Mimi...I was wondering if you would go with the dance with me to surprise everyone." He let off a cute smile.  
  
"Oh Matt that's such a great plan! I would love to go with you!" Mimi started to laugh. "For some reason, you keep coming up with all these great ideas. First Tai and Sora and now my introduction...I don't remember you being so smart."  
  
Matt laughed. "Hey! You were no super genius either!" The two broke out laughing. "But Mimi...you can't contact anyone before the dance. It would ruin the surprise. If Izzy and Sora email you like always...just pretend that your still in America...ok."  
  
Mimi nodded, "Gotcha!"  
  
A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Who can that be?" Matt stood up and walked to the door. He peered through the peephole. His eyes widened and ran back to Mimi. Matt tripped on his feet a few times, but he managed to grabbed Mimi's arm, throwing her out of her chair, and dragged her to his room.  
  
"Matt! What's going on?" Mimi seemed a little confused. Another knock was heard from the door.  
  
"That's Tai, Izzy, and Sora!" exclaimed Matt in a whisper.  
  
"Oh gosh!"  
  
Matt grabbed a shirt off his floor and put it on. 'Wait...why didn't I put a shirt on when Mimi arrived...not now Matt...I got to hurry...' thought the hasty boy. "Mimi stay in here and hide. I promise to keep you a secret!" She replied with an ok while he shut the door.  
  
He ran to the table and picked up the knocked over chair Mimi was in. Another bang came from the door, but this time it was harder. "Coming!" yelled Matt. He ran to the door and opened it. "Hey guys! Why are you here?"  
  
"Well we came to see what was wrong with you," replied Sora with a worried look.  
  
"Wrong with me," Matt smiled, "nothing is wrong with me."  
  
"Then why don't you open the door all the way and let us in?" Tai pushed the door opened with his right hand. "It took you long enough to answer the door. Are you hiding something?" Tai walked in and looked around. His hands were on his hips.  
  
"Tai! Like I said...nothing is wrong...I'm not hiding anything!" Matt walked to the dining table and sat down.  
  
"Matt? Who was here with you?" Izzy asked.  
  
Matt's eyes widened. 'How does Izzy know someone was here?' Matt relaxed and tried to stay calm. "Um...nobody. Why do you ask?"  
  
Izzy pointed to the bowl of hot rice that Matt scooped for Mimi. Matt couldn't say that the bowl was his, because the table was set for two.  
  
Matt's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten to put up the food! "Um...oh...uh...my dad came by to eat," Matt knew that his answer wouldn't fool Izzy.  
  
"Then why is the rice still hot and untouched," asked Sora.   
  
Matt stood shocked. "Because...that's my bowl..."  
  
Tai stared at him carefully. "Really?"  
  
"Get off my case will you!" Matt didn't mean to get angry, but he was tense.  
  
"Whoa Matt...no need to bite our head off!" exclaimed Sora. She walked to the couch and sat down. "Well anyways...why did you skip practice and not come to the café with me and Tai?" Tai came and sat down next to his crush.  
  
Matt was getting annoyed with these questions. He was about to reply when he heard a load sound from his room. 'Oh man! What is Mimi doing! I hope no one else heard that.'  
  
"Matt did you hear that noise?" asked Izzy curiously.  
  
'Aw man!' Matt thought, but he smiled and replied, "What noise?"  
  
"The load noise from your room," Izzy replied.  
  
"Yeah I heard it too," Tai put in.  
  
"Me too," added Sora.  
  
"I'll go check it out!" Matt raced to his room nearly tripping on the bare floor.   
  
He was about to open his door when he heard Tai yell, "I'll come with you!"  
  
Matt turned around and screamed, "NO!"  
  
Tai stopped his pace toward Matt. "No? Why?"  
  
"Because...my room is a mess and it was just probably some over piled objects."  
  
"Oh come on Matt! It can't be that bad!" Tai pushed Matt out of the way forcefully and opened the door slowly.  
  
'Please! Please! Don't let him see Mimi!' Matt closed his eyes.  
  
"See...I told you your room wasn't that big of a mess." Tai walked into Matt's room.  
  
Matt opened his eyes in surprise. He turned his head in a quick movement. He saw that his room had no 'Mimi' in it. "Uh yeah...I guess it's not that bad. Now, can you please get out of my room Tai?"  
  
"Sure Matt..." Tai exited the room and shut the door.  
  
Matt walked back into the living room. "Can you guys please leave? I'm telling you that I'm fine. Now please go."  
  
"Well before we go...can we have something to eat?" Sora got up from the couch and walked over to the cooked food on the table. "Sure smells good!"  
  
"Um...sure...why not." Matt tried to smile.  
  
"Great! I'm really famished!" exclaimed Izzy. His eyes wandered toward Matt. 'I know something is wrong with him!'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone sat at the table and ate all the food they could. Izzy, Tai, and Sora talked and ate, while Matt was silent and poked at his food. Ever so often the group would look at Matt, but the mind-consumed boy didn't take notice. 'This is taking to long,' thought Matt. 'This feels to awkward.'  
  
Tai sighed and stood up placing his chopsticks horizontal on his bowl. "Well we better be off."  
  
"Your right Tai." Izzy stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Alright...well...do you want to go to the arcade with us Matt?" Sora suggested.  
  
"No...I feel like staying home. Besides, I need to do my homework." He watched as all three of his friends exited his apartment. Matt walked to his front door to see them off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" He waved and shut the door on them.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told you he was acting weird." Izzy walked to the elevator with Tai and Sora in front of him.  
  
"No kidding Izzy. He seemed a little paranoid about something." Tai shoved his hands in his pockets. "We'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"I hope he'll be alright," Sora replied with her motherly worry, like always.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was close!" Matt leaned against his front door. "Golly! Who knew it would be this hard to keep a secret!" Matt strolled towards the dining table and sat down. He grabbed his ice-cold water and drank it eagerly. His eyes wandered toward the bowl full of the growing cold rice for Mimi. Matt choked on the water. "Mimi!" He jumped from his chair and rushed towards his room. He walked in and his eyes wandered the room searching for the strawberry haired princess. "Where is she?" Matt walked to his bed and looked under it. "Did she leave out the window?" Matt knew that wasn't possible, for it was screened and closed. "Mimi!" Matt heard a mumble from the closet. "Huh...that has to be her." He rushed to open his closet and saw Mimi sleeping peacefully on some extra stored blankets. Her back was facing him. Matt smiled and bent down to wake her up. "Mimi...Mimi wake up. They're gone now."  
  
Mimi's eyes fluttered opened, and she turned her head. "Matt?" She sat up and yawned. "How long was I asleep for?"  
  
"Well..." Matt stood up and extended his hand to help her up. "They were here for about an hour and thirty minutes. I'm sorry that it took so long to get rid of them, but..." Mimi grabbed his hand, and Matt lifted her out of the closet. "If you wanted to remain a secret...I couldn't be to suspicious. Except...I don't think I did a very good job of staying cool."  
  
Mimi giggled slightly. "Don't sweat it..."  
  
Matt laughed slightly too. "To late...that's basically all I did was sweat." He busted out laughing and Mimi joined in.  
  
"Well Matt...I'm glad to hear that you kept in touch with our friends...I'm so glad that you didn't forget your promise to me...but..."  
  
Matt looked at her puzzling. "But?"  
  
Mimi walked out of his room. She strolled to his couch and took a seat. Matt followed her all the way, still confused at Mimi's silence at the moment. "Matt..." The blonde boy took a seat by his dear friend. "Do you remember the other promise you made on the same morning, saying that you would protect me?"  
  
"Of course Mimi...how could I forget?" He saw her cast her eyes downward.  
  
"Well do you know the reason why I left the group at the same time as you..." She folded her small hands together.  
  
"Tai told me it was because you didn't want to fight..." He looked a little worried at what she was trying to get at.  
  
"Well that was part of it...except I also left because of you. If I stayed...then you wouldn't be there to keep your promise. So when you left, I was crushed." Mimi stared at the blank T.V.  
  
"Mimi..." Matt looked away from her. 'So that's it...I did break the promise. But...why does she still trust me..."  
  
"I still trust in you Yamato."  
  
Matt turned in surprise. It was like she read his mind, and she used his full first name 'Yamato'. "Mimi...I apologize...I was an idiot then...but what I don't understand is why do you trust me so much. I was so cold and heartless."  
  
"Matt," she turned her small face to him, "you were neither of those things. You are caring and unsure. I trust you because I feel like I am happier with you. You understand me. You tried your best to keep the promise and I'm happy for that. I felt strongest when I'm with you."  
  
"Mimi...I don't know what to say right now." Matt looked into her sincere eyes. "But...I'm glad I made those promises because we might not have become such good friends today." He smiled slightly.  
  
Mimi returned the smile. "I know...well what I'm trying to get at is...Thank You...thank you for all that you have done." She stood up and walked towards the front door. "Well I have to go...I'm sorry but I'm really tired."   
  
"That's alright...I'll see you tomorrow right."  
  
"Of course." Mimi gave him a wink and walked toward the front door. "I'll watch for you by my balcony."  
  
Matt laughed, "Sure. See you tomorrow Mimi."  
  
She gave Matt a quick hug, walked out of his apartment, and waved bye. "Later Matt!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K: Well your hair looks like a weed wacker beat it up!  
Davis: At least some stupid hat doesn't cover my hair!  
T.K: Well take my advice! One should be covering it up goggle head!  
Davis: Say that again!  
T.K: Ok, I will! ONE...SHOULD...BE...COVERING...IT...UP...GOGGLE...HEAD!  
Davis: pounces on T.K  
Kari: Stop it you two!   
Me: Well as you see...nothing has changed. This is such a loving atmosphere. Those two want to beat each other to a pulp...Tai is crying because he thinks Sora doesn't love him which we all know she does...Sora is still flaming I have to find a way to stop her...and Kari is...well Kari is Kari. Well anyway...I finished this chapter! Finally! It was a little strange, because you know what...I really just make this stuff up as I type. I have a laptop, that's why Sora is on the computer and I can still type  
Kari: Sonja! Come help me! Trying to pull the two fighting boys apart  
Me: Ok! Grabbed Davis  
Kari: Grabbed T.K  
Davis and T.K: LET ME GO!  
Me: Well... talk to you later...till the next Chapter...Bye...DAVIS SETTLE DOWN!  
Davis: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Limit

Me: Well hello again! We finally got Davis and T.K to stop fighting. ^_~  
Davis and T.K: Tied to a chair and gagged MM MMM MMM  
Me: What! I can't hear you! Can you say that again?  
Davis and T.K: Mad MM MMM MMM  
Me: laughing evilly HAHAHA...serves you right. That will teach you two to get along.  
Kari: sweating and wheezing those two put up a good fight! I'm exhausted!  
Me: Me too, but I still have to write my Digimon fanfic. So I have to do my disclaimer now. I don't own...hears a knock at the door walks to the door and opens it Hi Yolei...Cody...  
Yolei: Hi! We came to get T.K! Matt is pretty mad but...  
Me: Thank you!  
Cody: Huh? For what?  
Me: For knocking...you two are the first people that haven't barged into my house today!  
Yolei and Cody: ??????  
Yolei: Well... we will just get T.K then we'll be offfff...sees T.K tied to a chair along with Davis, gagged what's going on here? Why are they tied up and looks around this place is a mess!  
Me: Well those two are tied up for fighting...Sora is sending flames to Taiora writers...  
Sora: AHHH! I told you not to say that word!  
Me, Cody, and Yolei: ~_~;  
Me: Well anyways...Tai is crying in the other room, the place is a wreck because of me for not accepting my disclaimer...  
Cody: What do you have to disclaim?  
Me: Digimon...I don't own...crying DIGIMON! Oh I so want to though! ...Hey! I did it! That sounded like my disclaimer and I didn't destroy anything! Firecrackers HURRAY!  
Yolei: Um...sorry to ruin the moment but you just did destroy something...  
Me: What?  
Yolei, Cody, Kari, and Sora: Points to roof...Sora points while still typing  
Davis and T.K: pointing their eyes up  
Me: !!! How did that happen! Why is there a huge hole in my roof!  
Yolei: From the firecrackers...  
Me: ~_~; puts head down ugh...  
Cody: squish squish let me guess...the carpet is wet because of your crying...  
Me: sniffle yes...  
Yolei: Well I would love to hear your story! What's it about?  
Me: smile Well it is a romance of Mimi and Matt, Kari and T.K...  
T.K and Kari: BLUSH  
Davis: ANGRY MMMMMM MMMMM MMMMMM MMMMMMM you could tell by his look that he is cursing  
Me: and...it's a whispers Tiaora...  
Sora: AHHHHHHHH! Throws a pillow at me I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT YOU...  
Me: Grrrrr THAT'S IT! I got a review that tells me to unplug my computer! You know what! I will! Stomps over and...  
Sora: HEY!  
Me: I'm sorry! But, you pushed me to the limit! I feel so stupid that I didn't do it before ^_^ besides...I stopped you flaming...  
Sora: Whatever mad I'm tired anyways. Jumps on couch and goes to sleep  
Me: Well anyways...on with my next Chapter!  
Yolei: Oh I just love romances...am I in this Chapter?  
Me: Sure if you want to be...actually this is one will probably be focused on the new Digidestined...and Takari...  
Davis: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
Yolei: Oh Goody!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari walked to her locker at a steady pace. She was tired and exhausted. The Digiworld adventures with the new kids were very tough. Ken had just become good, and they were all fighting to keep both worlds safe. She grabbed her English book and walked to class just when the warning bell rang. "I hate Fridays...they go by so slow." She turned into class and sat down next to her good friend T.K.  
  
"Hi Kari! How are you doing?" He put a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm tired T.K." She put her head down on her desk.  
  
T.K looked at the girl who was now drifting towards dreamland. "Um...Kari I don't think it is a good idea to sleep in class." Kari didn't move. T.K smiled and began to talk again. "You know what...Matt just told me last night on the phone that Tai and Sora are going to the dance together!"  
  
Kari's head lifted itself from the desk promptly. "What! Tai didn't tell me anything about that!" Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head.  
  
"And that's not all Kari, Matt wants us to go to the dance too." T.K tapped his desk with his pencil slightly. He looked up in the air looking like it was no big deal.  
  
"Why?" she asked a little confused. "Isn't it a High School dance?" She tried pondering this new information.  
  
"He said that he has a surprise for us." T.K opened his English book just when the bell rang for class to start. "I'll tell you about it later at lunch, and I want to ask you something later," he whispered.  
  
Kari blushed and nodded her head. When T.K whispered in her ear, she could feel his breath on her face. It made her feel warm inside. 'Maybe today won't be so bad after all.'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went by slowly just as Kari predicted. She waited anxiously for the lunch bell to sound. She sat in her math class looking up at the clock. 'Only two more minutes.' Kari twirled her pencil in her hand and was tapping her fingers on her desk. The second hand seemed to mock her as it slowly came to the twelve on the clock. 'Come on...one more minute.' She stopped looking at the clock and stared at her math book.   
  
Davis was watching her strangely. 'Why is she so egger to go to lunch?' He saw Kari move a strand of hair behind her ear, and he almost felt like melting. 'She is truly beautiful.'  
  
Kari stared back up to the clock. Her eyes widened... 'Five...four...three...two...'  
  
RIIIIIIIIING  
  
Kari stood up and closed her books. She packed them up quickly and raced out the door. Davis quickly packed up his books so he could walk with her, but she was gone before he even closed his one book. "I wonder why she is in such a hurry?"  
  
Kari raced toward the cafeteria and rushed inside. She wasn't all to hungry today, so she skipped the lunch line and just ran over to the table she and the others would meet at. Yolei was already sitting down eating her food. "Hi Kari...why are you panting? Were you running?"  
  
Kari laughed and put her hand behind her head. "Yeah kind of. I'm waiting for T.K to get here." She stood on her tiptoes and searched the area.  
  
"Why?" Yolei stared at Kari while slurping her noodles.  
  
"Because, T.K was going to tell me something." She continued to search the cafeteria for the tall blonde boy, but she didn't see him anywhere. "Oh well...I might as well sit down." Kari took her seat right across from Yolei. "So are you going to the High School dance?"  
  
Yolei choked on her noodles. But, soon after she smiled widely. "Yes! Oh I got my dress and everything. Izzy asked me to go so we could get Tai and Sora together!" She clasped her hands together and looked up dreamingly. "Imagine...love is in the air. Oh it's so wonderful!"  
  
Kari became surprised. She didn't care much for Yolei's last statement. "You knew about my brother and Sora!"  
  
Yolei looked at Kari. "Yeah! Of course!"  
  
Kari looked down and scowled. "Geez! Even you knew before me! And I'm Tai's sister!"  
  
"Don't worry Kari...T.K and I are the only ones that know, besides Izzy and Matt."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Hi Yolei...Kari..." Cody came up to the table holding his tray of food. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Kari and Yolei both said hi to him. "Well," Yolei started, "we were talking about the High School dance this Saturday."  
  
Cody sat down beside Yolei with a confused expression. "Why?"  
  
"Well..." Kari was about to explain.  
  
She was interrupted by a male voice, "Because Matt wants us to go." Everyone looked up to see T.K standing next to the table with a smile. "So do you want to go Cody?" He sat down beside the little boy and slowly placed his backpack on the floor near his chair.  
  
"Sure...it could be fun. I mean if you guys are going. We could use a good break from the digital world." Cody picked up his chopsticks and slurped on his noodles.  
  
Kari sighed. It was a good idea. She needed a break from all the adventures they had. She looked up a T.K. He was looking down at Cody, picking on him at the way he ate his food. 'I wonder who T.K will go to the dance with.' She was caught by surprise when T.K caught her looking at him. He smiled a small cute smile that comforted her in a small way. 'He is so sweet. He protects me so much. Even when we were little, despite how young we were, he always protected me.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kari...Kari..."  
  
The small girl stirred. Dizziness filled her mind and all was dark. She realized that she was in a large cozy bed. She heard a small voice call out to her again.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
She tried with all her might to open her heavy eyes. She managed and looked to her side. Kari could see a small boy she knew come into focus. "T.K?" Her voice was weak and hoarse. 'Why does he look so sad,' she thought. 'Ouch! My head!'  
  
The little boy tried to smile, even though Kari could tell he was a little scared of something. "Hi Kari. I'm glad you're awake now. You were asleep for along time." T.K sat down on the bed. He took off his big green hat and placed it at his side. "Do you feel at least a little better?" His blue eyes sank deep into her tired brown ones.  
  
Kari realized why she was in bed. She was very sick. "I remember passing out in a street." A small cough escaped her mouth.  
  
T.K frowned a bit. "Yeah. We managed to get you out of the sun. " T.K looked down at his feet. "Everyone was so worried about you." He kicked his feet back and forth. 'She looks really sick. I wish Mom were here. She always knows what to do...NO! I promised Tai that I would take good care of her.' T.K faced his friend.  
  
Kari tried to sit up, but was unable to move. She felt very hot and weak. Her head felt like a thousand hammers were beating her senseless. So she just lay there. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slow everyone down. I didn't mean to get sick." She was caught by surprise when she felt the boy touch her hot face.  
  
"Kari, it wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it." He removed his hand from her head and started kicking his feet again.  
  
"T.K...where is my brother Tai?" She breathed in heavily. It was a little hard for her to take in air so she coughed loudly.  
  
T.K looked at her face. She was sweating pretty badly and looked like she was in pain, but he smiled to show her everything would be all right. "He went with Izzy to find medicine for you. So you can feel better. We're in some city in the Digital World."  
  
"Why didn't you go with them T.K?" Kari looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"I stayed because I told Tai I would watch out for you." T.K felt a little uneasy. He was to young to start caring about girls.  
  
"Why?" Kari felt as if she wanted to know. She let out another small cough.  
  
"Well because...because you were sick and I...well...I am your friend, so it's only right for friends to watch out for each other. Don't worry. I'm a big kid now and will protect you always!" He blushed slightly. He never knew this feeling. He cared for her.  
  
Kari smiled as much as she could. She closed her eyes. "You promise T.K."  
  
"Yeah...always...I'll protect you always..." He slipped his hand into hers to give her slight comfort. "Always."  
  
Kari felt some pain leave her body. "Thank you T.K. You're a great friend." She slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kari sat staring at him a little more. 'Always is what he said. Now he kept that promise.' She blushed slightly.  
  
"Kari?" T.K waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you ok?"  
  
She blinked a few times, realizing what was going on. "OH! Um...yeah I'm fine." She tried not to blush from embarrassment. Instead she smiled and laughed. "I was just thinking." She looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Yolei was finished with her food and Davis was sitting next to her. 'When did he come?' She blinked a few times. 'How long was I daydreaming?' Kari thought.  
  
"You kind of zoned out on us Kari. You're not sick are you?" Davis drank some of his milk. "If you want...we can go 'alone' to the nurses office."  
  
Kari looked at him. "No I'm not sick Davis. I said I was just thinking that's all silly." She took her eyes off Davis and looked at T.K again. "So T.K..."  
  
"Yeah?" He had his chin in his hand and elbow on the table.  
  
"You said in English that you wanted to ask me something. What is it?" She stared at him with examination.  
  
He blushed a bit. 'Oh yeah...I told her that I was going to ask her something...ok T.K...don't chicken out.' The blonde boy sat blushing and thinking at the same time.  
  
'Why is he blushing?' Kari stared at him more compelled than ever. "Well?"  
  
'Matt told me to go for it! I better do it before Davis.' T.K snapped out of his thoughts. "Um..." He looked around and saw that everyone at the table was staring at him with curiosity. They all had opened ears to what he was going to ask her, especially Davis. T.K coughed a bit. "Well I was going to...to ask you...to um...go with me... tothehighschooldancewithmetomorrow." He said the last part so fast that everyone thought he was just mumbling something for a half a second.  
  
Kari eyes were opened wide with confusion. "I didn't know you could talk that fast T.K!"  
  
The boy blushed again. "I'm sorry. I was going to say if you would like to...come...with me to the...High...High School dance tomorrow." He closed his eyes getting ready for rejection. He could hear Davis screaming with anger. He opened his left eye to see what he was doing. He could see Yolei and Cody were holding Davis back. T.K knew all to well about how much Davis liked Kari. He swallowed hard and opened his right eye. He turned to look at Kari. She was almost in tears. This surprised and scared him a little. "Kari?"  
  
She smiled. "Oh T.K! I would love to go with you!" Tears rolled down her face.  
  
His facial features were something of mixed emotions. "Really! You mean it!"  
  
"I'LL GET YOU T.A IF IT'S THE LAST THING I..." Davis struggled to get free from Yolei and Cody, but he soon gave up.  
  
Kari took her attention off of Davis and brought it back to T.K. "Of course I mean it!" She smiled.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Yolei asked still holding Davis with little effort, for he stopped struggling.  
  
"Because I'm just happy...that's all. I always wanted to go to a dance with T.K." She blushed. She couldn't believe that she said that out loud. "I hope you don't hate me Davis."  
  
Davis sat down and looked at her. Yolei and Cody released him. "No...I will never hate you. Just promise me that...that you'll save me a dance." He looked down in disgust for T.K.  
  
Kari smiled. "Sure."  
  
"So," Davis started off, "What is this I hear about a dance?"  
  
T.K opened his mouth to speak, but he then decided against it. For he knew that he was the last person Davis wanted to hear from. Good for him that Kari responded. "Well T.K told us that Matt invited us all for a big surprise, or something like that."  
  
Davis looked a little confused like everyone else, except T.K. "I wonder what the surprise is," Cody asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat in class staring up at the clock...again. This time though, Sora and Tai were with him. They sat in Math looking at him the whole time. "You know what Tai...I'm really starting to worry about him. He hasn't been very conversational lately. He hasn't said anything to us since this morning." She leaned on her hand.  
  
Tai looked at her. He knew exactly what she meant. Matt has been acting strange. He and Matt haven't gotten into an argument all day like always. All he says is 'sure' and 'whatever'. "Well Sora...I'll try to find out."  
  
Moments of silence and staring at Matt passed. After awhile, Sora's eyes lighted up with newly found knowledge. "Tai...I think I know what is wrong with him!" Sora clasped her hands in revelation. "I think he is in love. Just look at his eyes and at the way he always smiles!"  
  
Tai looked over at his friend staring at the clock. Matt's eyes did seem a little calmer than usual, and he smiled all the time. "I don't know. I mean he is popular and all, but all the girls that try to talk to him get pushed to the side. I haven't seen him talk to any girl besides you." Tai pondered Sora's idea, even though he never understood the woman mind.  
  
"Tai! It has to be the reason. I think this has something to do with the dance too!" Sora smiled like she had the mind of a genius. Tai on the other hand was still unsure.  
  
Matt couldn't stop himself from smiling. 'Let's see...I'll take Mimi around town, to dinner, then the dance. Let's see...where should we visit...um...defiantly the park. That was were all the digidestined would meet.' He thought and was transfixed upon the clock. He knew he should have been doing his work, but he didn't even bother to open his book. The bell rang a little while after. He grabbed his stuff and exited the room.  
  
"MATT!" Tai and Sora ran up to him.  
  
"Huh?" Matt turned and saw the two at his side. "Oh...hey."  
  
"So today will you join us at the café?" Tai slapped Matt on the back.  
  
"I don't know guys..." Matt thought about it for a second. 'If I don't go then they'll know something is up.' He turned and smiled at Tai. "Sure...whatever."  
  
Tai sighed. "Yeah I know. Do you know any other word besides...sure and whatever?"  
  
"Sure...whatever," Matt smiled. He knew he was making Tai mad.  
  
"MATT!" A feminine voice screamed down the hall.  
  
Matt stopped in his tracks. A fear came across his face. 'Oh NO! Don't let that be...' He turned around and saw Jun running up to him. "God no," he managed to say under his breath, but Tai and Sora heard him loud and clear.  
  
"I feel your pain man." Tai slowly patted him on the back.  
  
"Does she ever have a life of her own?" Sora watched as the spiky haired girl ran up to Matt.  
  
Jun grabbed Matt by the arm. "Hiya Matt. How ya been?" Jun placed her head on his shoulder. "You know I still don't have a date to the dance."  
  
Tai laughed, "I can see why!" Sora joined in with the laughter.  
  
Jun glared at Tai with a murderous look. "Hey! Watch it you little twerp! And you..." she pointed to Sora. "You shut-up too you..."  
  
"Um...Jun...these are my friends." Matt felt very uncomfortable, like always, with the girl on his arm. "This is Tai and that's Sora."  
  
"Oh," Jun put a smile on her face. "Well never mind then. So..." She turned her attention back to Matt. "Like I was saying...I don't have a date and was wondering if you could take me."  
  
Matt grew angry. 'She is as stubborn as an ox!' He looked away from Jun. "I can't." He tried his hardest to maintain his cool composure.  
  
"But WHY!" She wouldn't give up. She clung on harder to him.  
  
"JUN!" Matt forced her off of him. "I told you yesterday that I was going with someone." He kept his gaze away from her.  
  
"Oh really! Who is the bitch that took my man?" She put her hand on her hips. She was furious inside.  
  
Matt, on the other hand, was boiling over. Jun just referred to his date as a bitch, and his date was Mimi! "That's the last straw!" He turned his look to Jun. She could see anger, hatred, and coldness in his eyes. She became a little nervous. "NO ONE CALLS MY DATE A BITCH! IF YOU ASK ME, YOU'RE THE BITCH! I am NOT your MAN! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Matt turned and walked slowly away from the now shocked girl. Jun burst into tears of anger and sadness. She ran down the hall away from Matt. People all around turned their attention to the scene.  
  
Tai and Sora stood by just as shocked as Jun had been. "Oh my..." Sora was almost speechless. She clung onto Tai.  
  
Tai looked down at her. "You know what Sora. I think you were right. He is in love. I never have seen him lose his cool like that in a long time. Even when he fights with me, he never gets that upset." He held onto Sora to give the girl comfort.  
  
"You know what...you're right. He wouldn't care this much for an ordinary girl." She released her grasp from Tai and smiled. "You know something. We shouldn't worry about him anymore. Let's leave him alone about the subject. I suspect that everything will go back to normal on Saturday." She ran to catch up with Matt and so did Tai. They walked to their next hour class.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well what did you think?  
Yolei: I loved it! Perfecto!  
Cody: I think I'm to young to hear that word...  
Me: What word...OH the "B" word. I'm sorry, but you know I have to have some motive to get Matt upset.  
Cody: I guess...well it was ok so far.  
Yolei: Oh can I read the first Chapters!  
Me: ^_^ Go ahead...I printed them out for my friend Sumer over there. (Sumer is a friend from school who loves Digimon as much as I do!)  
Yolei: COOL! (Runs over and starts reading)  
Davis: (angrier after I read the story) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
Me: ~_~; I'm glad I gagged him.  
T.K and Kari: (making out)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: Oh so that's why Davis is mad...I'm pretty shocked...but HAPPY!  
Yolei and Cody: (Reading)  
T.K: (Gives thumbs up)  
Sora: (sleeping)  
Me: I'm glad she's off...(Hears typing) (Looks at the computer) (~_~; Sees a certain red head on it) Izzy? (He is by my computer on his laptop...I snapped the plug on my CMP...so now it doesn't work just to let you know)  
Izzy: Huh?  
Me: Let me guess...Matt sent you!  
Izzy: How did you know? Are you a psyche reader?   
Me: I'll tell you in the next story...(OH I JUST WANT TO KISS HIM SOOO MUCH! HE IS JUST SOOO KAWAII!)  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Kisses on Cheeks

Me: Oh I can't believe my sweetie is here!  
Izzy: Sweetie?! Excuse me?  
Me: You're just so cute!  
Izzy: Blush Th...thanks I suppose.  
Yolie: Glares at me whatever... continues reading looking mad, almost jealous  
Me: OK let's see where we left off...T.K and Kari are still making out while Davis tries to get free of his restraints, he looks like he wants to beat T.K up...Sora is sleeping on the floor, and Tai is now out of the room hovering over her with puffy eyes, it's pretty pathetic if you ask me...Yolei and Cody are reading my fanfics...and Izzysigh is on the computer...smile Ok...so Izzy...what are you doing on the computer?  
Izzy: I'm e-mailing Matt...telling him what's going on here. Typing  
Me: NO! Don't do that!  
Izzy: May I inquire why not? Stops typing  
Me: Well...because he will never trust me again. Looks at the mess around me  
Izzy: sees broken T.V, dishes, roof, pillows torn, lamp smashed, and carpet wet...and notices the activity around us I can see why he won't.  
Me: Please! I was only writing a Digimon fic!  
Tai: Oh Sora...I love you so much...  
Me and Izzy: ~_~;  
Izzy: I'm astonished that he doesn't perceive that his little sister is making out with T.K...  
Tai: WHAT! Looks around T.K I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
T.K: Startled TAI! You're here!  
Tai: You bet I am! Runs up to the cute couple  
Kari: STOP TAI!  
Me: Izzy...look at what you done!  
Davis: Seems happy that Tai stopped T.K and Kari's kissing mmmm  
Izzy: Sorry...  
Me: Don't worry about it sweetie...  
Izzy: Blush Um...I...cough...I hear that you are writing a fic.  
Me: Oh yes I am...oh and I still need to do my disclaimer...cough I don't own grinds teeth Digimon no matter closes eyes how bad I want to...opens eyes I did it!!! I said it!!! And I didn't destroy anything!!!  
Izzy: Can't...breath...need...oxygen...release...grasp fr...from esophagus...  
Me: Huh? Have my hands around Izzy's throat  
Izzy: Let...go...of...throat...I release GASP!!! Breathing in air forcefully  
Me: Um sorry Iz...  
Yolei: IZZY! Are you ok! Runs up to the chocking boy Oh here...let me help you...  
Me: Um is he going to be all right...  
Yolei: He is unconscious...oh dear...looks up at me Let's bring him to your room...  
Me: Um sure...A little worried I can't believe I was chocking him...  
Yolei: Well you did...we carry him to my room I'll stay with him...you finish your story...Um...can I ask you a favor...  
Me: Um...looking at Izzy...sure...  
Yolei: Blush Well since Izzy can't hear this...can you make us a couple in your story...I read that we were going to the dance together so...  
Me: Smile Aww...sure!  
Yolei: Thanks...smiles and blushes  
Me: Leaves room Ok well let's start with the story until something else happens.  
Tai: Don't touch my sister! You two are to young to be dating! Especially MY SISTER!  
Me: Oy...well let's start before something terrible happens...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy walked to the café, dragging his feet. Matt stood quietly beside him as Sora and Tai tried to carry on a conversation without blushing. Izzy smiled inwardly. His plan was going flawlessly, and soon Tai and Sora will be lovesick puppies. Well they were already lovesick puppies...just not with each other knowing. Now all Izzy need was for Yolei to work on Sora. 'Lets see...Yolei will bring Sora shopping for a very fine ensemble...let Sora open to her about Tai...I wonder what Yolei will wear.' Izzy widened his eyes. Did he just think THAT? He shook his head and blushed slowly. He had enough problems with Sora, Tai, and Matt's love. He shouldn't be so concerned with his own...his own? He shook his head again. The team arrived at the café and sat at their usual seat. "So anything interesting happen today?" Izzy looked at Sora. He knew that she was always full of gossip. He figured that she picked it up from Mimi.  
  
Sora looked at Izzy and smiled. "Well..."  
  
Tai butted in. "Oh you should have seen it! Matt totally blew Jun off! It was great! She had it coming and..." Tai stopped when he saw the death glare Sora gave him. Tai slumped in his chair. He totally forgot that Matt was there with them. He looked over at the blonde, and of course, Matt had an angry look growing.  
  
"She shouldn't have said that about my date! She had no right!" Matt tore a little sugar pack, he held in his hand, in fury.  
  
Izzy moved a little bit from the table, afraid that Matt would start hitting things. "What happened?"  
  
Sora turned to Izzy and sighed. "Jun came up to us after one of our classes and tried to force Matt to go to the dance with her. Well Matt told her that he was going with our little mystery chick, and she became furious...well she called Matt's date a...um...the "B" word. Then Matt kind of blew a fuse..."  
  
Matt hit the table. "I can't stand her! My date is the sweetest, kindest, prettiest girl I have ever known and..."  
  
"Geez Matt...by the way you talk about her, you sound like you want to marry her." Tai laughed.  
  
Matt blinked a few times. 'Me...marry Mimi! I don't even love her...wait...oh God I think...'  
  
"Matt are you ok?" Izzy waved his hand in front of the zoned out blonde.  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah...I'm fine." Matt got up. "I'll order some drinks. What do you guys want?"  
  
"I'll have a mocha chino with whip cream!" Sora smiled and licked her lips.  
  
"I'll have the same!" Of course Tai said that.  
  
Izzy opened his mouth to order, but then he saw a very familiar flash of purple at the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Yolei. Without him realizing, he blurted, "I'll be leaving!"  
  
"Why?" Sora and Tai said in union.  
  
"Uh...just because!" Izzy jumped from his chair and out of the café.   
  
Everyone stared after him. Tai looked at Matt and Sora. "What was that about?"  
  
Sora lifted her shoulders. "Who knows with him? But that response was VERY un-Izzy like!"  
  
Matt stared at the door and smiled. He saw Yolei pass a moment ago and knew that Izzy saw her. 'Poor Izzy...I guess the love bug bite him. Well now for Tai and Sora! ' Matt grinned and walked to the counter to order.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy ran out the door and stared down the street. There she was...Yolei. She was trotting happily holding her homework in her arms. 'Why am I doing this? It's nothing...I just want to converse to her. Yeah...that's it. I'll talk to her about Tai and Sora...nothing to get all worked up over.' Izzy quickly walked to catch up to her. "Hey Yolei!" She became quite shocked and dropped her books. Izzy wanted to slap himself right then. 'Nice move Izzy!' He felt really bad. "I'm sorry Yolei. I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
"Izzy? No...it's ok." She bent down for her books.   
  
Izzy bent down also and helped her. He noticed a blue book off to his side and reached for it. Surprisingly Yolei reached for the same book and their hands met. Izzy froze and looked at Yolei. 'Oh man...this is abnormal! This kind of stuff only happens on TV and stories...not in reality!' He turned back and noticed that their hands were still stiff by the book. He quickly pulled away from it and allowed Yolei to pick it up. She did so and turned away blushing. Izzy looked at her strangely; obviously he didn't notice her blush. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Yolei breathed and turned around smiling. "I'm fine!" She organized the papers carefully in her arms. She struggled and dropped a few papers in the process. "Oh dear..."  
  
Izzy smiled. "It's ok Yolei." He picked up the papers. "Here...let me hold your books."  
  
Yolei looked at him. "Um...you don't have to really I..."  
  
"Don't fret about it. It is the least I can do for making you drop them." He smiled and Yolei nearly melted. She nodded and handed them to Izzy. He gladly took them; blushing slightly as his hand touched hers in the process. 'Why am I blushing?' he thought.  
  
Yolei looked at him and turned to walk. "So Izzy...where did you come from anyways. You kind of popped out of nowhere you know!" She giggled a little.  
  
Izzy walked by her side and stared at her. "I was at the coffee shop with Matt, Sora, and Tai. I saw you walk by and well...I just came to say hi."  
  
"Oh. That's sweet of you." She smiled. "I'm just heading home...are you sure you want to come with me?" She tilted her head in question.  
  
"Sure...I don't mind. Besides...I want to talk to you..."  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"About...the dance...kind of." He looked at his feet. 'Why am I nervous?'  
  
Yolei smiled widely! "I am so glad that I get to go to a High School dance! And I get to go just to get Tai and Sora together..."  
  
"About that...are you still taking Sora shopping for her dress?"  
  
"Of course! I am going to make sure that she buys something really nice for Tai...REALLY nice!" Yolei giggled.  
  
"That's great...and..." Izzy found the sidewalk very interesting at the moment. "um...woulditbeanytroubleifItakeyoutodinnerbeforethedance, becauseifyoudon'tIunderstand!"  
  
Yolei stopped walking. "Izzy...what did you just say?"  
  
He turned around and swallowed. "I was um...well..." He looked at her and smiled. "You see...um...I know we are supposed to go to the dance as friends and to get Tai and Sora together...but um..."  
  
"But what?" She looked at him strangely.  
  
"You see...I was wondering if...you...would...like to go out for dinner before the dance with me?" Izzy said the last part in an ever so low whisper, but just enough for Yolei to hear.  
  
She blinked a few times and stood silently. Izzy panicked. She soon smiled and threw a hug at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded her head. "I would love to!"  
  
"Re...really?" He so wanted to hug her back, but he still held her darn books! Curse the books!  
  
Yolei released and giggled. "Of course! Why not?"  
  
"Oh no...I just...can't believe you said yes! I'm glad!" He smiled and continued to walk.  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um...do you think you can help me with my homework, before I go shopping with Sora?"  
  
Would he! Izzy wouldn't pass up the chance! "Sure Yolei...I would love to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt walked to the counter and pulled out his wallet. He looked at the man behind it and stared at the order screen. "Um...hey...two..." Matt stopped the order and looked back at Tai and Sora who were happily chatting, probably about soccer or sports. The blonde smiled. "One... mocha chino with whip cream with two straws and spoons. And, I'll have one ice raspberry float."  
  
"That'll be $10.25...(Sorry...first note. I tried to find out what Jap. Money was like but gave up so I'm using the good ol' American dollar!) The man opened the register and took Matt's pay.  
  
"Thank you." Matt grabbed the two drinks and walked back to his table. "Here guys...I didn't have much money for two mocha chinos with whip cream...and since you guys ordered the same thing," Matt smirked, "I know you wouldn't mind sharing with each other."  
  
Tai's eyes looked to kill! But, he was also blushing at the same time. Sora stayed quiet and stared at the one mocha in front of her and Tai. Tai kept his glare. Matt put his straw in his ever so ice-cold raspberry float and drank it slowly as to conceal a smile. "Um...ok," Sora grabbed a spoon and scooped a bit of whip cream. She smiled a bit. She didn't care so much that it was good, just that she was going to share one with TAI! "It's good Tai...try some!" She tilted her head and grinned.  
  
Tai released his glare from the devilish Matt and looked at Sora. "Um...ok." He took a straw and stuck it into the drink. Sora did the same unintentionally. Tai took a small drink and smiled. Sora nodded and bent to drink. The process went like that for a while until they drank at the same time a few times. Matt watched with amusement and congratulated himself secretly for a job well done. Tai looked at Matt and stopped drinking. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Matt just grinned and responded with a shrug. Sora looked at her watch and gasped. "Um...sorry guys...but I have to go!" She got up from her chair and grabbed her bag.  
  
Tai frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I have to meet Yolei today so we can go shopping for my dress. She already got hers and she insisted on bringing me!" Sora kissed Tai on the cheek without knowing and ran out of the café.  
  
Tai put his hand on his cheek and just stared at the door where Sora took her exit. Did she just kiss him! So what if it was on the cheek! She kissed him! He felt like he was flying. Tai blushed a little and sighed. Matt looked at him strangely. "Um...Tai? Did you just...sigh?" No response came from the big haired boy. Matt waved his hand in front of Tai's face and still got no response. "Um...Tai?" He leaned back in his seat and gave up. 'Geez...'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora trotted down the street at a fast pace as she headed toward Yolei's apartment. She smiled a bit and thought about the dance. Her mother had given her eighty dollars for her to buy a nice dress. Plus she had an extra fifty from her allowance. I mean...she could have just used the eighty dollars...but she wanted to but a really nice dress to show Tai! She picked up her pace and ran the rest of the way to Yolei's.  
  
When she arrived, she headed to the front gate and saw T.K and Cody checking their mailboxes for mail. She smiled and waved. "Hey T.K! Cody!"  
  
The two boys looked up and smiled. T.K waved back to her as she stepped closer to them. "Hey Sora! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to see Yolei. She and I are going shopping for my dress." She fixed her skirt a bit and looked up to Yolei's window and saw a light on. "Well at least she is home."  
  
Cody put his mail in his pocket and smiled. "Oh you mean for the High School dance."  
  
Sora nodded. "Yep!"  
  
"Were going too," T.K put in.  
  
"Huh?" Sora tilted her head. "Why?"  
  
"Matt told us to. He said that he had a surprise for us."  
  
Sora giggled. "Oh he told you about her too!"  
  
"Her?" Cody looked confused.  
  
"Oh! You don't know?" Sora blinked a few times.  
  
T.K shook his head. "Nope...Matt just said a surprise...not a person."  
  
"Um...well that is the surprise. He is bringing someone to the dance that he says we all know. I'm trying to figure out who it is. She must be very special to him."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well he has been acting...well...very strange and happy. Just so un-Matt like."  
  
"Well now that I think of it...Matt has had his head high in the clouds sort of speak." T.K smiled. "I'm not worried about it."  
  
Sora looked at the happy T.K. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
Cody laughed a bit. "Oh...he's just happy because he is bringing Kari to the dance."  
  
Sora beamed. "Oh..." she giggled a bit. 'About time,' she thought. She stopped her actions when something red flashed at the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was...but it was gone. She shrugged and turned back to the two boys. "I'll see you guys later...bye!" She waved and left for the apartment elevator.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy entered Yolei's room and looked around a bit. He smiled a little and cast his onyx eyes on her. Yolei placed her books upon her desk and fell into her chair. "That was a long walk. My shoulders are killing me!" Yolei rubbed her shoulders and closed her eyes in comfort.   
  
Izzy smiled and walked up to her. "I can give you a shoulder rub..." He blushed a little, but Yolei didn't notice...she still had her eyes closed.  
  
"That would be nice...Thanks Izzy." Yolei opened her books as Izzy placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can do my back while we do homework at the same time." She smiled and looked up at him for a response. Izzy nodded and massaged her back. Yolei looked down at her book and read aloud. "If 'A' squared plus 'B' squared equals 'C' squared, then it is a right triangle. If 'A' squared plus 'B' squared is less than 'C' squared, then it is an obtuse triangle. But, if 'A' squared plus 'B' squared is greater than 'C' squared than the triangle is acute. If this is true, what is 8 squared plus 15 squared with the answer of 17 squared?" Yolei looked at the problem. "Um..."  
  
"It would be equal to one another, therefore it is a right triangle." Izzy looked down at the page and kept rubbing Yolei's shoulders.  
  
Yolei looked up at him in amazement. "How did you figure that so fast?"  
  
Izzy smiled. "Simple...8 square is 64, 15 squared is 225, and 17 squared is 289. 64 plus 225 equals 289...so they become equal. And when a problem is equal for a triangle...then it is a right triangle." The smart red head looked down at Yolei and winked. "You just need to know how to add fast."  
  
Yolei giggled. "Oh...ok...next one!" The two teens went through Yolei's Geometry homework with ease.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Yolei...besides...I should leave. Sora should be here any minute." Izzy smiled at Yolei.  
  
Yolei nodded. "Thanks Izzy...for helping me with my homework...bye." She grinned a bit. To tell the truth...she didn't need help at all...sneaky Yolei. She kissed Izzy on the cheek and closed the door.  
  
Izzy just stood there with surprise. Yolei...she just...kissed him...on the cheek! He blushed a bit and turned to leave. Still with shock and happiness, he took the elevator down and exited the apartment complex. He smiled widely. This had to be a perfect day for him! Yolei accepted his invitation for dinner, he spent time with her...homework or not...and she kissed him...even though it was only on the cheek. Still...all in all...it was a perfect day!  
  
"Well he has been acting...well...very strange and happy. Just so un-Matt like," a girl said in the distance. Izzy looked over to his side and saw Sora talking with T.K and Cody. Izzy panicked. If Sora saw him here...she would ask him all sorts of questions! Izzy looked for a way to sneak past her. He shrugged and just ran! He past her and didn't turn to see if she noticed him or not. He kept running and turned a corner quickly. He breathed to catch his breath and stayed against the wall for a while.  
  
"I'll see you guys later...bye!" Sora yelled out. Izzy turned and saw her walk into the apartment and to Yolei's. Izzy smiled and walked off. He knew Yolei would do her part...Operation Tai and Sora!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: (LOL) oh this is so CUTE! It is the Kouyako part! Poor Izzy...no seriously...poor Izzy! I think he is still unconscious! (Looks into the room...Yolei is playing with Izzy's hair) Geez...she is so boy crazy! (Looks around) Well it looks like Tai stopped arguing with T.K...but that may be a bad thing...  
T.K: (Roped and tied to a chair)  
Kari: (Locked in a closet...she is banging on the door) LET ME OUT TAI! THIS ISN'T FAIR!  
Tai: Sora? (Bends down and kisses her on her lips)  
Me: *_* HOLY MOLEY! Did Tai just kiss Sora!?  
Sora: (Opens eyes) Tai?  
Tai: Hey Sora...you're awake...I'm glad.  
Me: Ok...this is getting corny! It reminds me of Sleeping Beauty for some reason...(shrugs) Hmmm...HEY! WHERE IS DAVIS!  
Chair: (No Davis tied to it no more)  
Me: (Looks around)  
Kari: TAI! PLEASE LET ME OUT!  
Tai: No! That is your punishment!  
Davis: (Voice coming from closet with Kari in it) Come on Kari...being in a closet with me isn't so bad...  
Kari: TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: Oh...I see...  
Sora: Tai? Did you just kiss me?  
Tai: (Reverts attention back to Sora) Hmm...um...well...yes...  
Sora: (Smiling) You want to...um... talk?  
Tai: (Smiling) Yeah...(Walks with Sora to my mom's room)  
Me: Oh geez...this is too cheesy!  
T.K: (Still tied up) Please! Sonja! Release me from these ropes! I didn't do anything!  
Me: Um...I don't know...Tai might be mad...I'll let me reviews decide!  
T.K: (Guh) PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cody: Um...I'm a little scared to be in this house now...  



	8. Shopping Craze

Me: Hi there! I am back!  
T.K: *Sarcastic* Joy...  
Me: What is wrong with you?  
T.K: Oh...I don´t know...*Looks down at the ropes around him* Maybe the fact that I am...TIED UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: *Sweat-drop* Oh...yeah...  
T.K: Please untie me! PLEASE!  
Cody: I so don´t feel safe in this nut house!  
Me: Cody? Hey this place is perfectly safe...  
Kari: DAVIS! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!  
Davis: Come on Kari! This is fate!  
Tai and Sora: *In another room...TALKING you perves!*  
Izzy: *Knocked out*  
Yolei: *Holding him...playing with his hair*  
Couch pillows: *Ripped*  
Everything else: *Broken*  
Cody: *Sweat-drop* Yep...*Sarcastic* I see...really safe...*Edges his way to the door*  
Me: NO YOU DON´T! *Grabs Cody* You can´t leave me here in this nut house!  
Cody: *Whining* But you said it was safe!  
Me: That´s not the point!  
T.K: Sonja!!!! Untie me...PLEASE! *Hears rumbling in the closet* DAVIS! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF KARI!  
Me: I will untie you later I don´t want Tai...  
Joe: Hey? What´s going on here?  
Me: Joe? How did you get in?  
Joe: *Points to the door* Cody let me in...  
Cody: *Inching his way out the door*  
Me: NO YOU DON´T! *Jumps and shuts the door and locks it* I need you here Cody! You are the only sane one to keep me company! *Ties him up*  
Cody: NOOOOOOO!  
Me: I am sorry but...  
Joe: What´s going on here? I just came here to get T.K and to see why everyone else didn´t return...Matt is worried!  
Me: Well...*Looks around...do I really need to explain again what I see?*  
Joe: So I will just get T.K...*Sees our little blonde boy tied up*  
T.K: *Smiles sarcastically* Hi Joe...nice sunny day huh?  
Joe: *Sweat-drop* What the hell! I think I better call Matt...  
Me: NO! *Ties Joe up* NO ONE IS GOING TO CALL MATT!  
Joe: *He was caught off guard* WHAT! HEY!  
Me: I am sorry! But if Matt ever found out what has been going on here...he would never leave T.K in my care ever again...  
T.K: GOOD! I don´t want to be in this house ever again!  
Me: AWW! You don´t mean that!  
T.K: Nah...I just love to come here and to be tortured and tied up! *Being sarcastic again*  
Me: Uhhhh...Well I might as well do my fic now...  
Cody: I WANT TO GO HOME!  
Joe: *Angry* Go to Sonja´s house he says...see what everyone is doing he says...get T.K he says...IT IS EASY HE SAYS! DUMB MATT! I AM NEVER LISTENING TO HIM EVER AGAIN!  
T.K: Hey Sonja!  
Me: What?  
T.K: YOU DON´T OWN DIGIMON! *Grins* That is my revenge upon you! I am going to rub it in your face!  
Me: *Sniffle* You´re mean!  
T.K: Speak for yourself!  
Me: *Sniffle* Well I think I should do my fic...oh and T.K?  
T.K: Yeah?  
Me: A review told me to untie you...I think I´ll wait now...  
T.K: NO! I AM SORRY! You own Digimon! You own it!  
Me: no I don´t...It is to late...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi lain upon her couch as the bright sun peered into her living room, giving her small body great warmth. Mimi grumbled. She was mentally going crazy! She hadn´t been out of her house in what felt like forever!...even though it has only been one day. She couldn´t leave her house and take the chance that one of her friends would see her. Tomorrow was the dance and Mimi would love to feel free again! Shopping malls, Ice Cream shops, the works! Mimi looked up from the living room couch and into the kitchen where her mom was humming a happy tune to herself, as she washed the dishes in a low filled sink. She was as perky as usual. This made Mimi envious! "ARG!"  
  
Mimi´s mom turned to the sound of her daughter´s distress. "What´s wrong hunny?"  
  
Mimi grumbled. "Nothing..."  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa smiled. "Dear. Something is wrong. I have just noticed that you haven´t been out of this house. Didn´t you have friends here? Why not go play and meet up with them?"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Mama! I already told you! I can´t!" She sat up on the couch and looked out the big glass balcony window. "I have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
Mimi´s mom wiped her wet hands on her apron. "Tomorrow?" She walked to the couch and sat beside her Mimi. "What is tomorrow?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "A dance." Mimi thought of all her friends faces...and Matt, her somewhat date. "They are having a dance tomorrow. I´ll see all my friends then." She turned away from the window and stared into her now hyper mother. Mrs. Tachikawa was smiling bigger than she ever did before. Mimi shrunk back. "What?"  
  
"Mimi!" Her mom wrapped her arms around her daughter and cried.  
  
Mimi sweat-dropped. "Um...Mama? What´s wrong?"  
  
"I am just happy!" She released herself from Mimi. "I have such a great plan to make you happy again!" Mrs. Tachikawa grabbed Mimi´s hand and pulled her up from the couch. She dragged Mimi to the front door. Mrs. Tachikawa then dug through her purse and pulled out a load of cash. "Here dear! Take this money and go buy yourself a new dress for this dance! That should make you happy!"  
  
Mimi gawked! "But Ma..."  
  
Mimi´s mother cut her off. "Go! Hurry before the stores close! You better buy the prettiest one there!" She grabbed Mimi´s shoes and purse and handed them to her daughter. "Go!" She opened the door and shoved Mimi out.  
  
Mimi stood outside of her apartment door bare footed and with no make-up. What just happened? Oh NO! Mimi slapped her hand to her face! She couldn´t believe her mother would be so ditzy and not think things through! Mimi´s friends might see her if she went shopping! That would ruin Matt and her surprise! Mimi turned back to the door and tried to open it...the nob wouldn´t even turn! HER MOTHER LOCKED HER OUT! The strawberry haired girl groaned. This was not happening! Of all times for her mom to be clueless...it had to be now! Mimi sighed. She slipped on her shoes that she held and sat by the front door to place on her make-up. She might as well go shopping. Mimi smiled as she held the money. "A new dress would be nice." She thought for a second. `I know! I´ll just go to a high and fancy store that I know of. None of my friends will be there! Delacrue here I come!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei dragged Sora out of her mom´s car. "Come on Sora! We´re here!"  
  
Sora smiled. "Yolei! Why are you so hyper?"  
  
Yolei shrugged with a smile on her face as she kept pulling Sora. "I don´t know." She shut her mom´s car door. Yolei peered into an opened window of the car to the driver seat. "Thanks for dropping us off sis!"  
  
Yolei´s sister gave a thumbs up and started to drive away slowly. "I´ll pick you two up in two hours ok!" She kept driving forward slowly. Yolei gave a thumbs up and nodded. Her sister picked up speed and drove off.  
  
As Yolei was waving bye to her sister, Sora was in wonder. "Yolei? What is this place? I have never been here before!"  
  
Yolei turned to Sora and smiled. "Oh! Mimi told me about it long ago! This is where I bought my dress!"  
  
Sora smiled. The building they stood in front of was gorgeous! It had a glass dome in the center and was built with pink bricks. People were moving in and out carrying large shopping bags. Sora stared upon the golden name. "Wow! How do you pronounce that name?"  
  
Yolei grabbed Sora´s arm. "It is pronounced...Delacrue!"  
  
Sora and Yolei walked into the entrance of Delacrue with Sora still in wonder. Sora stared upon the design of the building. Marble floors with little blue roses in the center, diamond lights, and classical music playing in the back drop...the place seemed like a ball room! Sora smiled and bounced with happiness! "Look at all the dresses Yolei! They all look very pretty!"  
  
Yolei grinned. "I know..." She then thought of the plan. `Plus...I´ll see to it that you get the perfect one,´ she thought. Yolei stood beside Sora and grabbed her arm again. "Come on Sora! We only have two hours to get the perfect dress for you!" She dragged Sora off.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei browsed through the clothes line and grabbed a dress practically ever two seconds. When she was done picking, she brought them to a very ecstatic Sora who was simply being choosy. "Sora! Come on! You don´t be so picky! Grab a dress that looks fine and mossy on to the dressing rom!" Yolei threw all of the dresses she held into Sora´s arms. Talk about heavy!  
  
Sora sweat-dropped at the pile of dresses she held. "Yolei...this is a bit much. Don´t you think?"  
  
Yolei shrugged. "Hey come on! What is the harm of trying on a few dresses?" She smiled and dragged Sora off again...this time to the dressing room.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi sighed and smiled upon her favorite dress shop...Delacrue. Everything in it was like a dream to her! The walls were pink...and it was very classy! Mimi pulled a few strands of hair from her eyes and made her way inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SORA! Let me see!"  
  
"I am NOT coming out!" Sora sounded very disgusted. "I can´t even believe you picked up THIS dress! What would Tai think!!!"  
  
Yolei sighed. "I wouldn´t know Sora...if you don´t let me SEE!" The agitated girl tapped her foot and waited for her friend to step out from behind the doors.  
  
Sora sighed and stepped out embarrassingly. "Don´t laugh ok?"  
  
Yolei grumbled. "Fine! Just let me see Sora!"  
  
The red head stepped out from behind the doors fully and began to blush. Yolei gawked! Now she couldn´t believe she picked out that dress! What was she thinking!? The dress was cut high to where it reached half-way up Sora´s thighs, It was backless and was kept up by a string around Sora´s neck. It was a color red and had a low cut front! Yolei shuddered at the sight. Sora grew mad. "I look like a slut..." she said simply.  
  
Yolei nodded. "I am sorry Sora...go! Take it off!" Yolei felt so bad. She wanted Sora to impress Tai...not seduce HIM! Yolei laughed a bit at the thought. Sora went back into the dressing room. Yolei leaned against the side wall and smiled as she thought about the next process of Izzy´s plan. The girl cleared her throat and spoke to Sora very carefully. "So um...Sora?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sora struggled a bit as she took off the skankish dress.  
  
"Well I am just curious about a few things..." Yolei smiled.  
  
Sora wasn´t really paying attention to Yolei much... "About what?"  
  
"Well...about Tai."  
  
Sora blushed...she was fully paying attention now. "What...about...him...?"  
  
Yolei could hear the nervousness in Sora´s voice. it was pretty funny. The girl giggled and continued. "What made you decide to go to the dance with him?"  
  
If Yolei could look at Sora on the other side of the door...she would have seen a tomato. Sora was blushing like crazy. The red head leaned against the walls of the small room, somewhat bare. She thought about it for a second. Why did she agree to go with Tai? Sora thought back to when Tai asked her. Matt was picking on him for some reason...then her blonde friend said that Tai wanted to go with her. Sora smiled to herself...she remembered...remembered how she felt. She felt like she was flying the moment she heard that. Sora sighed to herself.  
  
Yolei heard a sigh from her side of the door. "Sora?"  
  
Sora popped out of her thoughts. Her friend wanted to know...Sora gleamed slyly to herself. "The same reason you wanted to go with Izzy."  
  
Yolei gawked and blushed. She wasn´t suspecting Sora to respond with a backfire! Yolei thought about the response. `Did Sora know I like Izzy? No impossible! She must think that I am going with Izzy...just to go. If that is so, then Sora is replying that she is going with Tai...just to go. But! What if Sora knew that I liked Izzy? Then Sora is going with Tai because she likes Tai. Well if that is true, then Sora knows that I like Izzy!´ Yolei was losing herself in the complicated thought.  
  
Sora smiled to herself. She knew Yolei wouldn´t answer. Sora giggled. "Yolei?"  
  
The purple haired girl snapped from her thought. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hand me another dress..."  
  
Yolei sighed. So much for the idea of figuring out how Sora felt about Tai. Yolei grabbed the next dress in the line of choices and threw it over the door for awaiting girl to try on.  
  
The process went like this for basically an hour! The dresses were either to short, to long, to dark to where it didn´t look right on Sora, to slutish, to oldish, to NOT THERE! Yolei grew bored! Izzy told her to find a great dress for Sora...WHO KNEW IT WOULD BE SO HARD! Sora came out at last in her original clothing. She frowned. "This isn´t working...I feel so dirty now! Those dresses were not me at all!" She looked down at her feet.   
  
Yolei frowned along with Sora. "Come on Sora...lets keep looking. I am sure the perfect dress is somewhere here." Yolei placed her hand on Sora´s back in comfort.  
  
Sora smiled. "I guess...You know something. I wish Mimi were here. She always had a sense of great fashion. Even though she wore things a bit wild and to crazy for me!" She and Yolei laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Mimi hummed to herself happily as she browsed through the dress line. So many to choose from!! She grabbed a few pink ones, a few green ones, and a few blue. She stopped her browsing when she came upon a lovely dress! It was a light reddish-pink, it had a look to where it would go to a person´s knees, a criss-cross string backing, and small spaghetti straps to hold it up. Mimi smiled to herself. It was a lovely dress...but it wasn´t her. It probably would look great on someone like...someone like Sora. She held onto the dress for a while. For some reason...she didn´t want to put it down. Mimi grabbed a few more dresses and walked toward the dressing room.   
  
When she got there she looked through all the dresses in her hand. The reddish-pink one stood out on top. Mimi looked at it and sighed. She placed it upon the outside rack of unwanted dresses and walked inside the dressing room, turning to the left.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Yolei walked out of the dressing room from the right. "Don´t worry Sora...I am sure there is a dress perfect for you. We just have to keep our eyes opened." Yolei walked ahead of Sora and off to dress hunt again.  
  
Sora kept frowning. Did she just not look good in a dress for some reason. Maybe she shouldn´t have agreed to go to the dance at all. She let out a distressful sigh as she stood in front of the dressing room entrance. She looked around to see where Yolei went off to...but her eyes caught something. On the unwanted rack...that was it! The dress for her! She walked up to it quickly and pulled the reddish-pink dress from the rack. It wasn´t to short...to low cut...to long...to flashy...to sluty...IT WAS TO PERFECT! She looked around for Yolei with the biggest smile she had all day! She shrugged and went to go try it on.  
  
Sora entered the dressing room and turned left. She walked and looked to see if there were any opened doors. Sora walked casually and found one. She walked into it and got ready to try on the dress. Sora hummed happily to herself at her great luck!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi heard a door closing in the dressing room beside her and listened as the girl in it hummed to herself. Mimi shrugged and glanced at all the dress and scanned them over first. She placed some to the side. Those didn´t look right from first sight...so she wouldn´t even bother trying them on. Mimi narrowed her choices to two dresses. Mimi began to try on both. One dress was a light pink gown the flowed to her feet. It was tight all around and covered most of her body. Mimi frowned and shook her head. If she chose this dress, she would automatically get hot. Mimi slipped it off and grabbed her other choice. When she tried it on...it was like magic! The dress was white and sleeveless. It flowed to her knees and felt light. It wasn´t to tight or to loose. It was pure backless and was held up by a neck string.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They both smiled. This was the dress they had to have.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora slipped off the dress and checked the price tag. It was $110! Perfect! She had $130...so she had about enough. Sora changed back into her clothes and grabbed her dream dress. She walked out of her dressing room. On her way out...she heard a loud thump from the room beside her. Sora shrugged and walked out to find Yolei.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi slipped on one of her disguarded silk dresses below her and fell with a loud thump. She groaned and rubbed her back in pain. She cursed the horrid dress and threw it across her small dressing room. Mimi stood up and gathered her dresses and the one she wanted to buy. She exited the dressing room and placed the unwanted dresses upon the rack. She stared at the rack and noticed that the reddish-pink one was taken off. Mimi sighed and walked to the cash register. She felt like she could have gotten that dress for Sora...but someone already took it.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei glanced at Sora in wonder as the red head showed her the dress while doing poses. Sora placed the dress over her body and flashed it around. Yolei smiled and bounced! It was perfect! Who knew that Sora would find the dress that Yolei thought was perfect to impress Tai! "That is such a lovely dress Sora!"  
  
Sora smiled and folded the dress in her arms. "It is! I tried it on and it fits well too! Come on! Lets go buy it and head out..." Sora turned and walked to the register. Yolei followed.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi payed $128 for the dress. At first she thought it was an outrageous price and started to complain...but in the end...she payed the $128.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Yolei walked to the cash register and heard some girl complaining over the price of a dress. Yolei laughed. "That girl needs a nap." Sora nodded. But...that voice sounded very familiar...but she couldn´t put her finger on it. Sora didn´t bother thinking about it.  
  
Sora arrived at the cash register...payed $123/tax...and grabbed Yolei to go home.  
  
Yolei called her sister and she soon arrived. Sora got into the car with Yolei and headed to her apartment. On the drive there...Sora saw a strange flash of pink. But when she turned...the car had already turned a corner...and Sora lost sight of the color.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi bounced happily back to her apartment. She bought a great dress...minus the price problem...and she wasn´t spotted by any of her friends. She knew no one would be a Delacrue. Mimi smiled at her day and headed home...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi walked to her room and hung her dress in the closet. She laid down upon her bed and thought about tomorrow´s events...and Matt. She smiled and took a small nap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well what did you think?  
Joe, T.K, and Cody: *Still tied up* *GRUMBLE*  
Me: *Sigh* Ok...I will only untie T.K. But you can´t tell Tai or Matt about it...  
Tai: *Still in the room....TALKING to Sora*  
T.K: *Nods forcefully* THANK YOU!  
Me: But on one condition also...you can´t leave here...I´ll probably throw you in the closet with Davis and Kari...  
T.K: *Grins evilly* Let me at the jerk! He better not have done anything to Kari!!  
Me: Ok...*Unties T.K*  
T.K: *Runs to the closet and we hear smacks and punches*  
Joe and Cody: WHAT ABOUT US!  
Me: I am sorry...but I don´t want Joe to call Matt...or Cody to leave me here alone when he is the only sane one I can talk to...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Joe and Cody: *Scared out of their minds*  
Me: Oh...sorry...well I will untie you if I get enough reviews. First tell me how you liked my story...  
Joe: IT WAS AWESOME!...now can you untie me?  
Me: NO! I said I won´t!  
Cody: *Starts to cry*  
Me: Ohh...I am sorry Cody. *Unties him* Here lie on the couch. I promise...when you wake up...everything will be fixed. Just don´t leave...  
Cody: *Nods and shuts his eyes*  
Joe: HEY! What about me! I can cry too! *Trys to cry...doesn´t work* DRAT! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 

Me: I think I am going to cry!  
Joe: (Still tied up) Well isn´t that just the most tragic thing in your life!  
Me: Well actually...they are tears of joy! I got a total of 91 reviews for the first 8 chapters! So many people love my story! I am so HAPPY!  
Joe: (Grumble) Well that´s nice... ~_~  
Me: Oh come on Joe...you should be happy!  
Joe: Why is that? (Glare)  
Me: ^_^ They told me to untie you hehehe!  
Joe: (SMILES HUGLY) THEY DID! OH THANK GOD! I LOVE EM!  
Me: (Laughing) But some didn´t...  
Joe: COME ON! Untie me PLEASE!  
Me: Ok ok...but hold on...  
Joe: (All anxious) WHAT!?  
Me: I need to do something...(Leaves...comes back) ok! (Unties Joe)  
Joe: I AM FREE!!!! (Jumps in the air and does a little dance)  
Me: (Giggle) To bad you aren´t going no where ^_^  
Joe: (Stops jumping...and dancing) huh?  
Me: (Smirk) I cut off any connection to the outside world ^_^  
Joe: Huh!?  
Me: I locked all the door and windows...and also hid all the phone plugs and wires...  
Joe: HUH!?  
Me: YOU ARE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Joe: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs to the door and tries to open it)  
Me: It is no use Joe ^_^ (Holds up bolt key) (sings) I...got...the...KEY! ^_~  
Joe: (Pouts) Why are you doing this?! WHAT DID I DO!?  
Me: Simple! A review told me to untie you...yes! But they also warned me about you trying to call Matt! ^_^ I also locked all the doors for the hell of it hehe!  
Joe: (Pathetic) I thought they loved me...ugh! (Walks to the living room and starts to move chairs) I might as well make myself at home...  
Me: What are you doing?  
Joe: I am making a fort to protect myself from this mad house! DUMB MATT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME! UGH!  
Me: ^^; Um...ok...well let me do my disclaimer...  
Joe: WAIT!!!!!!!!  
Me: WHAT!?  
Joe: Let me build my fort and protect myself! (Pulls a chair beside another one and throws a blanket and pillows around him) OK! READY!  
Me: ^^; Um ok...(breaths in deeply) I! DON´T! OWN!  
Joe: (Pulls pillow over his head) JUST SAY IT ALREADY!  
Me: DIGIMON! !@^%(!#*&^#@^%#(!^@*!&^#)!*#^(!*&@(*&#@(!^#(&%#*&!^#* (Picks up a chair and throws it at Joe´s fort...not really thinking)  
Joe: *_* YOU ATTACKED ME! Plus, you are so lucky Cody is asleep!  
Cody: I am awake Joe...  
Me: EEP!  
Cody: Shameful Sonja! Now please...I am tired...(Falls back asleep)  
Joe: (Shakes head) You need to have you mouth washed with soap...  
Me: Oh quite you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bright night shown through the windows of many apartment complexes as teens all around got ready for a big night...a night of remembrance. In one high window, a light shown through as two brothers got ready...  
  
"T.K!!! GIVE THAT BACK!" Matt chased his little brother around the room at full speed. He wore a black tuxedo and a black tie. Matt´s hair was gelled into spikes like always...but chasing T.K around the apartment was sending a few strands astray. "T.K!!! I swear if you don´t give those back I will see to it that you will never see fourteen!" The teen lounged forward, nearly knocking down a lamp.  
  
The small tall blonde boy stopped on one end of the couch as he looked at his brother, who was on the other end...glaring. T.K watched as Matt followed his every move as he moved from left to right. He was trapped. The boy laughed and brushed his hair back with his left hand as he held a bouquet of pink roses in his right. "Come on Matt. Just tell me who this secret person is, and I shall give the flowers back."  
  
Matt growled and smirked. He relaxed and began to laugh. "Keep the flowers. BUT! If you do...you won´t be able to leave this apartment without getting past me. Plus I am sure that you don´t want to be late in picking up..." Matt grinned widely. "...Kari."  
  
T.K groaned. "You play a hard game Matt." He came from his side of the couch and held the pink roses to Matt cautiously. "Here..." The boy pouted. "...you are no fun."  
  
Matt snatched the flowers from T.K and punched him in the arm. "Don´t mess with `the man'." Matt walked away from his brother and to the kitchen with the roses. "Hey bro? When are you going to pick up Kari?"  
  
T.K stood in front of a full body mirror and adjusted his tie. His eyes peered at Matt´s reflection in the same projection. "At 5:30...why?"  
  
Matt laughed. "Nothing really. Just that...all that running around has made you loose track of time. It is 5:45 right now. Unless you can..." Matt didn´t even finish his sentence, T.K was out the door in a blink of an eye...seriously. The blonde rock star laughed to himself. "...pick her up in 30 minutes." Matt gazed upon the clock and it read 5:01P.M. This made the boy laugh loudly to himself. He didn´t mean to trick his brother like that, but he didn´t want T.K to follow him when he would go pick up Mimi from across the street. Matt took one last look in the mirror and grasped the bouquet of pink roses. He smiled and walked out of the door...at a much cooler and slower pace than T.K had done, of course.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K ran like he had never ran before. Him being late would not make a good first impression on his first date! He could just picture it...Kari opening the door, he tries to apologize, the clock reads 6:00, and Kari slaps him! The boy shook the thoughts from his mind and picked up speed!  
  
T.K soon arrived in front of the Kamiya´s door. He glanced down at his feet trying to catch his breath from all that running. He straightened himself up, brushed his hand through his hair, and knocked on the door with a smile upon his face...even though he was thinking of the slap he would receive for being late. T.K held his breath as he heard footsteps head to the door from the other side. Slowly it crept opened and...Tai´s big head popped up from the frame. "Hey T.K!"  
  
The blonde boy began to breath again. It was only Tai. "Hi Tai...is um...Kari ready?"  
  
Tai smirked. "She will be done in a second. Why don´t you come inside?" Tai opened the door and ushered T.K in. Tai closed the door and made his way to the closed bathroom and knocked upon it loudly. "Kari! Hurry up! I still have to do my hair!"  
  
Kari´s sweet voice giggled and responded smartly. "Do your hair Tai? I don´t know...I think my brush you used last time is still lost in there!" She bursted up laughing. T.K heard it all and tried to maintain laughter as he sat loathsome on the couch.  
  
"Very funny! Just get your butt out here and don´t keep T.K waiting!" Tai crossed his arms and leaned against the bathroom door.  
  
The door opened quickly and Kari popped her head out! "T.K is here!"  
  
BOOM  
  
Kari looked down at her feet and saw her brother on the floor. "You know Tai...you shouldn´t lean against the door. You may fall." She smiled down upon him as her brother groaned. Kari shrugged and looked into the living room. There low and behold...sat her date. "Hi T.K! You know you´re early?" The boy grew wide-eyed. He glanced into the clock in the Kamiya´s apartment...5:15!! T.K slapped his forehead. Matt would pay dearly! He shock his head at his stupidity, but he heard the bathroom door opening fully. He looked up and saw Kari step from the bathroom in a pink long dress with a yellow scarf. It was done tightly upon her top, but it became looser as it reached the bottom. Her hair had little butterfly clips and was all glittered. She wore some make-up but very little to where he natural color glowed. He was speechless for words. It was like looking at an angel. T.K lifted himself off the couch in great haste as Kari walked to his side. "Well..." Kari started to ask, "What do you think?"  
  
T.K grinned and nodded like an idiot, unable to express any emotion as he kept his eyes locked on her. T.K blinked a few times and try to say something...but he managed to squeak, "great!"  
  
Tai got up from the floor and saw this. Sure T.K was a trustful friend and like a brother to him...but the little blonde boy was still male! Tai huffed, "T.K? You better not doing anything to my sister before the dance! It is dinner then straight to the dance right?" He transfixed his eyes on the two...switching from T.K to Kari to T.K again.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "Tai! Surely you trust him more than that!" Her brother just shrugged and kept his gaze. Kari sighed and grabbed T.K´s hand. "Come on T.K! Let´s get out of her before Tai crucifies you!" She giggled, but T.K gulped, stared at Tai who was still glaring, and nodded. The angel of light smiled and dragged her date out the door.  
  
Tai grumbled and went to the bathroom to fix his hair...which was likely not going to happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi ran a brush through her soft hair as she gazed at her image and gleamed. Her night...her special night has finally come! She continued to brush then place her hair into a high ponytail and let her usual bangs frame her face delicately. She twisted the tail into a bun and clipped it to stay, allowing many loose strands fall from it. Mimi sighed to herself and went to the living room. Her mother and father were there with a camera and smiling as big as their own daughter. "Smile for the camera honey!" Her dad yelled as he held onto the camera.   
  
Mimi poised like a fashion model for her close up, but a knock came from the door. Mimi gleamed, `Matt!´ She ran to answer the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei opened her door to see a blushing Izzy holding a bunch of violets and roses in his hands. She smiled as he stared at her in complete amazement. Her dress was white, but would show glares of purple at certain angles, long, tight at the top and flowed from her hips down, and was pure backless only to held up by a neck string. Her hair let loose and was curled at the tips. She wore small amounts of make-up and her glasses made her eyes reflect the moon and stars magically. Izzy found himself unable to breath! "You," he squeaked. He cleared his throat. `Remain calm Izzy,´ he told himself. He smiled at her after a minute of regaining his composure. "You look very pretty Yolei!" Izzy blushed inwardly. `What am I saying! SHE LOOKS GORGEOUS!´ he screamed at himself. He held out his bouquet to her. "These are for you. I hope you like them."  
  
Yolei accepted the flowers in pure joy. She held them close and flung herself at Izzy. "Thanks Izzy! They are lovely!" She kissed him on the cheek and released herself. "Wait right here. I shall place these in a vase!" She turned and walked away. Leaving Izzy to wait...and blushing from the small kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi placed her roses in the vase with pure joy! It was so sweet of Matt to get her pink roses! She kissed one and sighed. She carried the vase to her room and placed the arrangement upon her desk...this only added to the loads of pink she already shown. Mimi smiled and lifted one rose from the vase and ran back to the living room where Matt was waiting patiently. He walked up to her and offered her his hand. Mimi giggled and shook her head. "Hold on Matt." She ran to the kitchen and ran water in the sink.  
  
Matt, to say the least, was confused. "What are you doing Mimi?"  
  
The pink princess smiled over at him. "I am cutting one of the roses to put in my hair. Sora taught me long ago, how to cut one correctly." Mimi turned all her attention back to the one rose in her hand, and began to cut it under water and at a certain degree. She finished, dried the end of the stem with a towel, and placed the ornament into her hair. She turned around and smiled at her date. "What do you think."  
  
Matt could only gaze at her in wonder. "Lovely."  
  
She giggled again and linked herself to Matt. "Mama! We are leaving."  
  
Mimi´s dad and mom nodded. "Mimi," her mom began...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora! Tai is here!" Sora´s mother yelled out to her daughter. Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at Tai. "I am sure she will be out in a second."   
  
Tai nodded and made his way to the couch, just as T.K had done when he went to pick up Kari. He stared around the apartment and looked at all the flowers everywhere. It looked as if there was every single kind of flower ever created! Tai smiled a bit though. Sora sured had changed from her tomboyish ways who hated the smelly old flowers...to a lovely woman who has grown to love them. Tai blushed a bit. A lovely woman indeed! A small cough was heard from behind Tai. The boy hastily stood up and turned to a sight he had always loved...Sora. Her hair was clipped on both sides and ironed straight. "Hello Tai." Her smile was radiant with her light pink lipstick and the small shine from the gloss. She walked her way up to Tai and hugged him greeting. She smelt of the flowered perfume caused by all the plants in her apartment. It drove Tai crazy as he blushed and so did Sora...but secretly.  
  
Snap  
  
A huge flash filled the room! Tai and Sora blinked a few times before releasing each other. The two turned to Mrs. Takenouchi who was happily holding a camera. "So cute! Let me take another one!"  
  
Sora blushed mad crazy! "Ma...MAMA! Stop!"  
  
Her mother smiled happily like nothing was wrong. "What? I just want to take my daughter´s picture with her boyfriend. Is that so wrong?" Tai and Sora stood like to red beets.  
  
Snap  
  
Another picture was taken. "You two look like tomatoes! Let me take another one!"  
  
Snap  
  
Sora huffed and grabbed Tai´s hand...  
  
Snap  
  
...and ran out of the apartment in quick steps dragging Tai hastily along...  
  
Snap Snap Snap  
  
...the door closed behind them.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi laughed and placed the camera on the counter. She hummed happily to herself. `I bet Yamato would love these pics!´ She made her way back to her flower arrangement.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi!" Matt stepped into the flower store with a smile upon his face. His hands were in his pockets as he made his way to the counter.  
  
Sora´s mom smiled back at him. She was a bit shocked. Rarely has she seen Matt so happy and with such a huge smile. "Hello Yamato! What can I do for you?"  
  
Matt looked around. "I am looking for some flowers."  
  
"Well I don´t think you can find any here. As you can see...they are everywhere." She replied sarcastically. Matt laughed as did she. "So what flowers did you have in mind?"  
  
"Um...maybe some roses?"  
  
"Roses huh?" She smiled. "Is this for your date to the dance?"  
  
Matt blushed a bit and nodded. "Well we are sort of going as friends really. I am doing her a favor."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi smirked. She knew Matt well enough to know that he always held feelings inside, and that there was more to this story. "Well Yamato, I think I can find you something." The boy continued to smile as she made her way to the back room. "Come on and follow me." Matt did as he was told.   
  
In the back Matt saw a lot of uncut flowers and such, of all kinds. Everything was so wet, soiled, and perfumed. He turned his attention back to Sora´s mom, who was removing a plastic cover from a large box. When lifted, he saw a bunch of roses of all colors! He smiled wider at the loveliness of them all. Mrs. Takenouchi grinned. "What color and how many?"  
  
The first color popped into Matt´s head, "Pink please."  
  
"That was a quick response," she giggled. "How many?"  
  
"Um...I don´t know. What can I get for $30?"  
  
"Wow. That much on a girl who is only a friend." She smiled as Matt blushed yet again. "Well I say you can get a dozen for $30." She dug a few pink roses out of the soil, still keeping much dirt and root, and walked to the back to cut them properly. "I will be right out Yamato. Just wait."   
  
Matt nodded in response as Sora´s mom made her way into the back to cut the pink roses. He hummed a tune he had made up and waited...and waited...and waited. Soon enough, Mrs. Takenouchi came back with twelve long stemmed roses in a lovely bouquet form. Matt grinned and reached into his pocket for the money. He gladly paid for them and was about to leave the store, but turned around. "Um...Mrs. Takenouchi?"  
  
Sora´s mom looked up at Yamato. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" She smiled and nodded. Matt continued with his usual sly grin. "When Tai comes to pick up Sora...can you take some pictures for me?"  
  
Sora´s mom giggled. "Sure. I see why not."  
  
"Thanks! Bye!" Matt walked out of the store and headed back to his apartment.  
  
"Bye!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled. She giggled and got ready to close down the store.  
  
End of Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow T.K! This place looks expensive!" Kari clung to T.K´s arm gently as her eyes gleamed with wonder upon the restaurant they were entering. Just as Kari´s words stated, it was an expensive restaurant, but T.K wanted to give Kari the best possible date ever. He smiled down upon her and lead her fully inside.  
  
A small group of kids watched the couple enter the classy place. "Davis! I don´t see why we have to..." A hand clasped over Ken´s mouth swiftly.  
  
"HUSH!" Davis glared at Ken. "I don´t want them to hear us," he whispered. He released his hand from Ken´s mouth.  
  
Ken looked a bit disgusted. "Davis? Your hand smells like pickles."   
  
A laugh was heard in the back. Davis put his finger to his lip, "Cody! Be quite! No laughing!" he exclaimed in a oh so low whisper.  
  
The little boy shook his head with a smile. "Davis...of all the crazy things. Why do you have to spy on T.K and Kari? And better yet...why did you bring Ken and me into this!"  
  
"SHHHH!" Davis glared at Cody. "Because!" Davis said still whispering.  
  
"Um Davis...I think you can stop whispering. We are outside of the restaurant, and they are inside." Ken sighed.  
  
Davis laughed. "Oh yeah!" He was all jumpy. He didn´t want to get caught, but he also wanted to make sure that T.K would not do anything to Kari. "I guess we should go inside, huh?" Ken and Cody nodded. Davis smiled and made his way in, with Ken and Cody sadly following like slaves.  
  
A few seconds later, footsteps were heard heading toward the same restaurant. A shy happy couple walked close to one another, not really touching. "This is it," the boy replied.  
  
The girl stared upon the elegant restaurant in amazement. "It looks expensive! I bet they serve good food!" She looked at her date and smiled shyly. "I am sorry about that little incident before."  
  
The boy grinned and laughed. "It is ok. It wasn´t your fault. In fact, we were both quite embarrassed." The girl nodded. "Well let´s go in." The boy lifted his arm and the girl happily linked hers to him...blushing a bit in the process.  
  
Sora and Tai walked into the restaurant.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei gasped and was nearly in tears! She stood right outside of her apartment. Izzy walked up behind her and smiled shyly. "You like your surprise?"   
  
Yolei turned around and lunged herself a Izzy for what seemed to be the eighth time that night. "I love it!" She released herself and ran to the limousine giggling with happiness.  
  
Izzy smiled. Yolei´s fee spirit and will is what he liked about her. He breathed and made his way to the limo. He watched as Yolei touched the limousine in sheer wonder. He reached is arm past her and opened the side door. Yolei smiled as she saw what he was doing. "Lady´s first," Izzy smiled at her. She smiled back and entered the automobile.  
  
Inside, the seats were of fine leather and low dim light shined overhead. Crystal glasses were set to the side and low romantic orchestra music played in the background. Yolei began to touch everything! She has never been inside a limousine before...it was great! Izzy sighed and leaned back. He always dreamed of this night...it was going to be perfect. "Izzy?"  
  
Izzy looked up at Yolei´s curious eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we going to eat?"  
  
He smiled and knocked on the glass black window leading to the driver side. The limousine began to move. "You´ll see."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe watched in the far off corner of the restaurant as he saw T.K and Kari entered. He smiled to himself as the two took a table he would waiter. He was about walk over to greet them, but he also noticed Davis, Ken, and Cody in the bushes. Joe blinked and scratched his head. He began to walk to them and ask why they were there, but then Tai and Sora entered the restaurant. Joe paused as he watched them being seated on the far opposite end of the restaurant from T.K and Kari´s table. `Oh God,´ he thought. `This is going to be one LONG night.´  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well what will happen next? T.K and Kari, Tai and Sora are eating at the same place...and neither couple knows. Davis is spying on T.K and Kari...with Ken and Cody for some reason hehe! What will he do? Joe seems to be the waiter?! Why? I thought he was invited to the dance?! Izzy is taking Yolei on a surprise dinner, and what of Matt and Mimi? ^_^ Sorry to leave this fic like this...but this Chapter is a basic introducing into the plot. It gets WAY interesting in the next Chapter. ^_~  
Joe: Um...Sonja? Who are you talking to? (Still hiding in his sucky built fort) And why am I only in this part of the fic?  
Me: Hehe! I am talking to the readers!  
Joe: Readers? I see no one...  
Me: Sometimes...you are truly clueless...  
Joe: Enough of that! Answer my other question! Why am I only mentioned in a little part?  
Me: Joe come on. I am sorry! But trust me! You play an IMPORTANT part of this fic!  
Joe: Oh yeah! (Sarcastic) I am the great Joe...the Waiter. ~_~  
Me: Joe! You are the waiter for a reason! Plus you have another place in this fic! I didn´t want to ruin it...but you are the D.J for the dance ^_~  
Joe: The D.J?  
Me: Yep!  
Joe: Cool! I never been a D.J!  
Me: I know ^_^ It is usually always Izzy...but he has a date and you don´t...opps! Did I say that out load?  
Joe: (Grumble) Sometimes Sonja...you are to harsh.  
Me: Hehe I know. You know what...I don´t care about Joe no more...he can´t escape. I think it is time to go see what Tai and Sora are doing in the back room? (Runs off to the back room with a cup.) (Leans the cup to ear to door) Let´s listen in...  
(Hehe find out next time...what are Tai and Sora doing? And why have we not heard from Davis, Kari, or T.K!? Hehe!)  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Dreams Come True

^(Giggles are heard in the hall...as I tiptoe to my mom's room)   
Me: (Whispering) Hush people...I want to see what Tai and Sora are up to...ok?   
Room: (Giggles are still heard from inside)   
Me: ^^; what are they doing?! (Leans up to door with cup to my ear to door)   
Sora: Come on Tai...just relax...   
Me: ^^;  
Tai: I can't...It feels funny...   
Me: !!! ^^; !!!   
Sora: It'll be ok Tai...just relax and I'll do everything...   
Me: !!? ^^; ?!!   
Tai: Ok Sora...but what if it won't go through?  
Me: (GASP) ^^;  
Sora: Don't worry...it will...I am sure!  
Me: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! (Blushes)  
Tai: Ok...  
Sora: YEA! I always wanted to do this with you...ok...hold up...  
Tai: What?  
Sora: Let me get ready...  
Tai: All right...  
Me: (On the other side of the door all listening in with sweat drops all over my face)  
Sora: ::bed springs:: Ok...ready!  
Me: NOOO! (Busts through the door) Sora! Tai! You two are to young to...to... ^^;  
Tai and Sora: (Blinking with confusion and fright from my unannounced intrusion)  
Tai: What?! (Sitting on the floor cross-legged)  
Sora: (Behind Tai, sitting on the bed, holding a brush to his hair) Sonja? What are you talking about?   
Me: ^^; Um...weren't you two going to...I mean...what...huh? What are you doing?   
Sora: (Smiles) I was going to brush and make Tai's hair! I always wanted to see it in a different hairstyle! (Giggles)  
Tai: (Groans and mutters) The things I do for the girl I love...  
Sora: (Blinks) You say something Tai?  
Tai: (Smiles) Nothing Sora...just that I'll always let you do anything, cause you're my friend.  
Me: (Still in shock and embarrassment for my little umm...you know...) I think...  
Person: (Groans loudly)  
Yolei's voice: Izzy! You're awake! Are you ok!  
Me: (Blinks and snaps back out of my embarrassment) Izzy? (Silence) IZZY! (Runs to the room where Yolei and Izzy are)  
Tai: what as that about?  
Sora: Who knows...why did she intrude like that? What did she think we were... (Silence as a blush crosses her face)  
Tai: What? Do you know? Hello? Sora? Why are you blushing? (Waves hand in front of Sora's face) Hello? Sora?!  
(Back with me)   
Izzy: Oh my head... (Looks around)  
Yolei: Are you aright? (Lifts Izzy in a sitting position)  
Me: Izzy?! (Runs into the room)  
Izzy: (Looks up at me then goes wide-eyed) AHH! STAY AWAY!  
Me: ^^; Izzy? (Tilts head in confusion)  
Izzy: (Holds on to Yolei) Save me!  
Yolei: (Blushes on how Izzy is holding her) Um...I...er...  
Me: Izzy? Why are you?  
Izzy: YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!  
Me: No...I...   
Yolei: Um...Sonja...maybe you should leave. I'll calm him down...  
Me: Ok...(Leaves)  
Yolei: Izzy? She didn't mean it! (Smiles)   
Izzy: (Looking up finally realizing Yolei's actual existence in the room) Yolei? (Also begins to realize he is holding her) AH! (Releases Yolei)  
Yolei: (Blushes) Hehe...um...yeah...  
Izzy: You were...with me the whole time? Why?  
Yolei: (Blushes deeper) Well, the truth being...   
(Sorry folks, back to me! ^_^) (Kouyako fans Boo)   
Me: ^^; Anywho...I am BORED! Ok...I might as well start this. To begin, I am TRULY sorry for the time it took to get up this Chapter ^^; Writers block and all :P so now that I cleared that up...I...oh God this is always so hard. Why the hell don't I just make a disclaimer page in the beginning! (Silence) Oh yeah...cause if I did, then I wouldn't have this hilarious disclaimers that you guys love so much! ^_^  
Tai and Sora: (Peering over the frame of my mom's bedroom door)  
Tai: Is she talking to herself?  
Sora: ^^; Looks like it...she is a nut case. We all knew she...HEY!  
Tai: What?  
Sora: Let's plan an escape!  
Tai: SHHH! Sora! (Whispering) When planning an escape...you don't yell it out!  
Sora: Oh yeah ^^;  
(Back to me)   
Me: What was that yell? (Looks over down the hall...sees no one and shrugs it off.) Well I don't own...Digimon (Sniffle) for if I did...my house right now would NOT be in the state it is in...So on with the story... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hushed winds blew through Mimi's strawberry hair as she stared up into the newly starry sky. The streets were silenced and light posts were slowly turning on getting ready for the long night ahead. Her first nights outside in Odaiba, and she couldn't have wished it to be any better. She tilted her head to look to her side and smiled toward the young blonde boy staring up into the same night. `He seems so different, yet he will always be mysterious,' Mimi sighed and turned away when Matt peered over to her. The young friendly couple stood walking on a sidewalk in silence, no words. The girl peered all around, getting the feel of her old home city.  
  
Matt stared up into the sky, walking all the same. It was a lovely tonight, like any other night he saw before. The blonde boy looked over to his `date´ and smiled. Her dress bushed back and forth on her legs, as did her hair against her back. Mimi had an innocent smile that played her lips as did her eyes. Matt had often pondered what made her so carefree, so vibrant, and yet maintains her composure. She seemed so hyper, yet she hadn't said anything to him yet. `She sure has changed. This is too much like a dream,' he broke his gaze, and frowned. `Changed? What if she has changed so much...that she won't need me?'   
  
Mimi's eyes, star lighted, kept glancing over to Matt for some reason. `Why won't he talk to me?' she smiled. "Matt?"  
  
The boy shook in surprise and turned to his friend with a blank look. "Huh?"   
  
"Where are we going to eat?" Mimi grinned and bite her lip. This felt too much like a real date.   
  
Matt chuckled. "A fancy restaurant." He looked away and kept on walking. "Were almost there." Mimi sighed and stopped her pace. Matt blinked and turned around to the girl that was now a few feet away from him. "What?"   
  
Mimi looked at him with a pink sweet smile on her lips. "Let's go fast-food!"   
  
Matt, to say the least, was surprised and confused! "Mi...Mimi? But, I thought..."  
  
Mimi laughed. "What? A classy girl like little old me can't have fast-food?" She pouted playfully.  
  
The boy chuckled. "No. I didn't say that. Just, I thought fat greasy burgers weren't your thing." His laugh was echoed through the night of Odaiba.   
  
Mimi walked up to him and grabbed his arm, as Matt stood still and blushed. The girl smirked. "I'll order the fattest greasiest cheeseburger ever! And I HATE cheeseburgers!" She looked at Matt's shocked disgusted face and laughed.   
  
Matt got out of his shock and laughed along with Mimi. "Very funny Mimi! All right! Fast-food it is!"  
  
"YEA!" Mimi jumped up, not so high because of her heels, and ran ahead of her `date´. "Come on! I remember the burger place we used to go to!" She winked and ran off.   
  
Matt smiled. `Yep, she sure has changed.' He ran after the pink princess with energy and freedom he hasn't felt in a long time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rustling sounds moved about in the potted ferns in the restaurant. A color of maroon peeked over the hedges and swayed back and forth a little uneasily. Soon enough, small fingers pushed there way through the green and spread the leaves and branches apart. Davis's eyes peered around and spotted his target. His lips curved into a grin, "Operation. Spy Kari!"   
  
Ken and Cody sweatdropped. The young genius sighed exasperatingly and shook his head. "Davis listen, I am your best friend and all...but why are you in the potted ferns?! This is a public place and people are staring at us!" Ken whispered harshly and crossed his arms, as Davis took his head from the ferns and looked around the restaurant. Sadly to say, eyes were all on him with a chuckling Cody.   
  
"Davis. Why don't we just go reserve a table so we can eat and you can do your spy thing?" Cody raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
"Your are a genius Cody! I can get a table close to Kari!"  
  
Ken frowned, "I thought I was supposed to be the genius," he mumbled sarcastically. Davis rolled his eyes, grabbed his groaning friends arms, and dragged them to reserve a table.  
  
Joe watched as Davis approached him, with an unhappy Ken and Cody, and let out a sigh. `I have a pretty good idea why he is here, ´ he pushed his glasses a little further up to his eyes and peered to his left. Kari was sitting at a table to the left of the restaurant talking with her young blonde date, T.K. Joe groaned, `I have to make sure Davis doesn't do anything rash, ´ he thought quickly.  
  
"Come on guys! Hurry!" Davis trotted toward the podium where one reserves a table. He made a quick halt and smiled. "Hello I would like to...Joe?" The boys face went into a surprised expression.  
  
"Hey Davis."   
  
Ken and Cody stood behind their purple haired leader and slapped their foreheads simultaneously.  
  
"H...hey Joe..." Davis smiled as if nothing was up. Keeping his eyes straight at the older boy before him...he could feel a bead of sweat upon his forehead. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Joe smirked. "I work here Davis. I need the money if I plan to go to medical school. My father is making me pay for half."  
  
Ken and Cody looked at each other, then back to their friend with glasses. Ken rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little odd. "Um...can you get us a table?"  
  
Joe raised an eyebrow and looked into Ken's eyes. And as if their minds connected, Ken knew he was asking if Davis was here because of Kari. The boy genius, bite his lip and nodded slightly, as not to draw attention from Davis. Joe smiled and looked back to Davis, who was apparently looking at Kari and T.K in the corner of his eye...thinking no one would notice. "Davis, please try to be in good behavior."  
  
Davis snapped his eyes sight from Kari to Joe in an instant. "What do you mean?" He smiled innocently and laughed a bit.  
  
Joe tried not to laugh and maintained his composure. "Very well. This way." He grabbed three menus from beneath his podium and walked to the left side of the restaurant. "Here you guys go."  
  
Davis noticed that he had a perfect view of Kari and T.K from his table and grinned widely. "Thanks." He grabbed the chair front facing the direction of his night objective and grinned. Joe sighed and handed each of his friends their menu. Davis proudly took the one handed to him, propped it upright, and hid behind the booklet...ever so often, he peered over it to look at Kari across the restaurant.  
  
"Davis...what are you doing?" Joe gave a funny look and tried not to laugh. "If you want to spy on Kari, that is fine...but please...quite trying to draw attention. Which you are obviously doing," Joe poked, kidding at Davis.  
  
Davis jerked his head in surprise. "Me? Spying on Kari?! Where would you get such a..."  
  
"Davis please," Joe chuckled.  
  
The maroon haired boy's top lip twitched nervously. Ken and Cody tried their best to hold their laughter but couldn't maintain. Ken patted Davis on the back, "don't worry Davis. At the rate you are going...Kari will be in your hands no time." The boy chuckled with sarcasm, going into a mocking actor mood, "Oh Davis! I am like puddy in your hands!" Ken leaned towards Davis and grabbed the boy's arm playfully, "No one has ever spied on me before," Here he put in a girlish giggle, "I think I'm in love with you...kissy kissy!" Ken puckered up and tried to kiss Davis, now shocked and horrified that Ken would go that far, on the cheek.  
  
"Gah! Quit that!" The maroon haired boy shoved his hand in Ken's face and shoved him off quickly.  
  
Ken, Cody, and Joe chuckled. Ken rolled his eyes, but then pretended to be hurt; "Oh you don't love me...so you were using me?" Ken did a fake sniffle and put his face in his hands, trying not to crack.  
  
Davis blushed and glared at Ken. He slouched and huffed. "Very funny." He grabbed his menu and set it down from its upright position.  
  
Joe smiled. "As much as I would love to see how this turns out. I have to get back to work." Turning around, he began to walk back to his podium in the front of the restaurant.  
  
"Joe wait!"  
  
"Huh?" Joe turned and faced Davis, "what?"  
  
Davis sighed and smiled. "I am not trying to get Kari to go with me, just...I am just making sure T.K doesn't do anything... 'wrong'." The boy looked down a little ashamed before staring back to his blue haired friend. "So could you tell me if things were ok before I got in."  
  
Joe smiled and nodded, "yeah, they were fine. All they were doing was talking. Nothing much."  
  
Ken looked at the smiling Davis and shook his head with a smile of his own. 'He is truly hopeless...but an awesome friend. Kari should be a little proud...minus the whole spy thing.' A slight chuckle escaped his throat as he scanned his view of the restaurant. His eyes widened as he saw a strange sight that he thought he would never see, 'Tai and Sora?!'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Tai stared at his plate unable to say a single word to the lady before him...to say the least...it was an awkward moment. He slowly cut up his steak and took small bites, obviously restraining himself from inhaling the food in such a fancy place. Ever so often, his eyes would look up to see Sora, munching on her salad. 'Why do girl's always get salad at such expensive places?' Tai smirked and drank is water to swallow the food in his mouth easier.  
  
Sora breathed and could feel her body heat up. Not that she was blushing...just that being around Tai was making her very nervous. 'This is awkward. I need to say something...' Sora swallowed her food and looked up to see Tai staring at her. She smiled when he shot his eyes back to his plate. Mustering up her courage, she spoke softly, "how's the steak Tai?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sora blinked...was he not paying attention to her? She sighed and took a go at it again, "Tai?"  
  
The boy shook and dashed his eyes to meet Sora's, in a slight blush that seemed to be out of place. "Huh?"  
  
Sora giggled. 'He must have been in deep thought,' she thought. So she smoothly asked, "I said...how is your steak."  
  
Tai fidgeted. Out of his whole teen years...not once has he ever been in a date situation with a girl. Notations kept running through his head, 'what should I say?' "The steak is good..."  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Sora shook with a jolt and turned to face the person to the side of her. "Yes?"  
  
A man dressed as a waiter smiled and held a red rose in his hand. "Is your name Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
Tai watched and frowned, but was just as surprised as Sora. 'Who is this guy?!' Leaning back and listening closely, crossing his arms trying not to tell this guy off.  
  
Sora blushed and slowly nodded. The man smiled and handed the rose out to Sora. The shocked girl stared at it, unsure of what to do. Slowly lifting her delicate hand, she took hold of the red pearly hued rose. She looked back at the man with question. But before she could reject it, the man spoke first, "This is from Tai Kamiya," bowing, he took his leave.  
  
Sora stopped breathing. Tai...got a rose delivered to her?! She turned quickly to face Tai, hiding all her emotions of glee to the moment. Her breath escaped her slowly and let a small whisper, "Tai..."  
  
Tai just sat wide-eyed! 'I sent the rose?!' He didn't say anything, even more shocked than Sora. 'Wha? Huh? HOW?!' These thought rolled into his mind like a racing phantom. He noticed Sora staring at him with a huge smile on her face. Blushing, he didn't know what to say...  
  
Sora was on the brink of tears. Slowly, and like magic, her fears faded away. 'He is probably shy about this.' Smiling wider, she spoke, "Thank you Tai. It is very lovely." A tear trailed down her cheek, but she refused to wipe it.  
  
Tai, noticing her wet glimmer, slowly reached across the table and wiped her tear with a blush, "your welcome."  
  
Sora blinked and smiled at Tai...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where did you go Ken?" Davis stared up from his menu to his best friend walking towards the table.  
  
Ken had a grin and shrugged, "I had to do something."  
  
Cody stopped eating his ordered fries and blinked. Knowing that it was impolite to talk with a mouth full of food, he remained quiet.  
  
Davis huffed again, "I would like to know!" he whined, also stuffing Cody's fries into his mouth.  
  
Ken chuckled and nodded. Slowly, he pointed to the right of the restaurant with a smile. "That..."  
  
Davis and Cody turned their head and went still. "That's Sora and Ta..." Davis stopped and began to choke! Cody swiftly stood up and smacked Davis on the back, unsure of what was to properly be done. Thankfully it worked.  
  
"Davis, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full..." The youngest digidestined shook his head and sat down.  
  
Coughing, Davis began to catch his breath, "I'll remember that Cody..."  
  
Ken sighed and took his seat a little embarrassed at the scene that just so happened to catch a few people's attention. He looked down at his ordered food that arrived while he was gone and began to eat away at it, careful as not to drop any on his rented tux. He barely took one bite when he noticed that Davis was still looking at Tai and Sora. "Davis? What are you...?"  
  
"I want to know what they're talking about..." He slouched further and further down his seat till he ended up under the table. Ken and Cody sat in silence and in confusion.  
  
"D...Davis?" Ken lifted the tablecloth and looked under, only to see his best friend gone... "Where did he go?!"  
  
Cody tapped the genius on the shoulder. Ken looked up and to Cody, watching the little boy point the right of the restaurant...but was also pointing down...  
  
Ken leaned further to see, and just as he thought...Davis was crawling on the floor, to Tai and Sora's table. "Gross! Doesn't he know how dirty that floor is?"  
  
Cody facefaulted. "Ken! That isn't the biggest issue here."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei stared out of the dark shaded window of the limo and pondered with excitement of her unknown destination. Izzy smiled with pleasure as he watched the girl before him stare out with all her hyper ability. He couldn't have planned it better. The red head would usually wonder why he was acting in such a peculiar manner, but Yolei has always meant a lot to him, and tonight he decided was perfect. He grinned as he cautiously moved closer to Yolei with a chuckle. "You excited?" he questioned, even though it was quite obvious.  
  
Yolei peeled her eyes from the window and turned to Izzy with a smile. "Of course!" She giggled to herself. "I am going to a school dance, riding in a limo, having a surprise dinner, and ..." Yolei paused with an embarrassed blush. She decided to stop her statement and turned back to the window, hiding her pink face like nothing was important.  
  
Izzy blinked and didn't mind the unfinished and unusual pause of his friend's sentence. Like a rubber band, his muscles tightened when he noticed that the limo was near his planned night. A bead of sweat traced his brow as he took a deep breath. Leaning toward Yolei, his lips neared her ear and whispered a soothing, "close your eyes."  
  
Yolei stopped breathing when she realized how close Izzy was. A shiver rushed through her body as she processed his words. Slowly, she turned to face her date with a questioning look, hiding her excitement and emotions of the moment. 'Why am I so nervous? This is just Izzy! Its not like we haven't been this close to each other before. I mean...I was never this nervous,' Yolei pondered her thoughts as she watched Izzy fidget a bit due to her silence. 'Is this whole night going to be this tense?' It then struck the purple haired girl. 'Why is he even doing this? I thought we were going to the dance to get Tai and Sora together.'  
  
Izzy stared at her face, like she was spacing out. 'Why is she so quiet? This is awkward. I hope...I didn't make her nervous.' Izzy peered to the overhead lighting and away from Yolei, rubbing the back of his neck. 'What am I saying...I'm nervous!'  
  
'Why is he doing this?'  
  
'I wanted this night to be special.'  
  
'Can he possibly...'  
  
'I hope she...'  
  
Izzy looked back to Yolei and smiled as he saw the girl lift her hand to her eyes giggling, "Are we almost there?"  
  
Izzy looked out the window. "Nope, because we are already there." He unconsciously brought his hand to the girl's face, tracing her jaw, "Keep your eyes covered ok?"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K looked at Kari from his seat across from her. A smile lifted his spirit as she was talking with him, while eating her ordered meal. He watched her lips move, and as if he were in a dream world...he could only daze. Not hearing a word that she was saying, T.K kept nodding giving an 'Mm hmm', gazing at how lovely she was. He stopped his nodding when he noticed Kari looking at him funnily.  
  
"T.K, are you listening?" Kari blinked a few times as she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?" The blonde headed teen shook his head back to reality and looked at his date. "Uh...yeah."  
  
Kari tilted her head and kept that funny look. "Really? I just asked if you ever kissed Davis to see if you were...and you nodded," Kari motioned her head up and down, "mumbling 'Mm hmm'."  
  
T.K sweatdropped and twitched his lip. "You...you did..."  
  
Kari grinned and giggled, "Yes I did. What were you preoccupied with besides the conversation.' She leaned forward a little closer to him. T.K slouched and watched as the girl lifted her hand, getting a little nervous, only to feel her knock on his noggin. "Hello...anyone in there?"  
  
T.K sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry Kari." He sat back up as Kari backed her body up to sit again. "I was just thinking about how pretty you looked." He froze. That was NOT supposed to come out! He felt his face go red and began to slouch again...  
  
Kari blinked and giggled. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She knew she had a small blush on her cheeks...but went on like it wasn't a huge issue.  
  
"Ken! That isn't the biggest issue here."  
  
Kari and T.K looked at each other, that voice was familiar...and Ken? The couple turned their heads for the first time to look around the restaurant. Eyes fell upon a scene of a small brown-headed boy in a tux frowning and dipping some fancy cut fries in ketchup. Next to him was a blue haired teen looking under the table in a weird sitting position. Kari blinked a few times before processing a few things, "Cody...Ken?"  
  
The blonde boy stared at Ken strangely. "What is he looking at?"  
  
The two stood up a bit and leaned to look over Ken to what he was staring at. There eyes set upon a happily maroon haired boy...crawling on the floor. "DAVIS?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This way Matt!" Mimi stormed through the doors of the small fast food restaurant and dragged a laughing Matt behind her. The two stumbled through as Mimi nearly fell forward, only to be caught from behind by the blonde headed rock star. Mimi just couldn't contain herself. The little race she and Matt had on the way had her all giddy with amusement. "I want some fries!" She stood up and smiled at her date, which was trying to catch his breath while grinning at the same time.   
  
Matt straightened himself up and nodded. "Anything you like my lady." He laughed and Mimi joined.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Gah!! I finished this chapter. I hate it -.- it was meant to be way longer and a better input to it...but the next chapter is what I plan on everyone getting mixed up etc. There will be like, 5 more chapters.  
*Hears a knock at the closet*  
Kari: Open up!!!  
Me: (sweatdrops and walks to the closet afraid) Who is it? (Teasing a bit)  
Kari: Open up now!  
Me: ::opens the door and Kari storms out...pushing me out of the way:: Huh? (Looks in and sees T.K and Davis beaten up and unconscious) Oh...dear...what happened?!  
Kari: They were acting childish...so I knocked some sense into them (twitches and grabs a cup...getting a drink of water)  
Ken: Geez...Davis looks really bad...  
Me: (freaks) O.O  
Ken: ...  
Me: ...  
Ken: ...  
Me: KEN!? GAH!!! (Falls over freaked) How? Wha? When did you get in and how?! I locked everything!!  
Ken: (points to the roof) There was a hole in the roof (from firecrackers ^^;;;)  
Me: -.- Why am I not surprised...  
Ken: (looks back at the beaten T.K and Davis) How did this happen?  
Me: (points to Kari...chilling by a freaked out Joe, drinking water)  
Ken: (sweatdrops)  
Me: You're here because of Matt right ~.~  
Ken: Matt? No...  
Me: No?!  
Ken: ^^;;; I just wanted to stop by and say hi...  
Me: O.O That's a first!!!  
Ken: (smiles) That and Davis was over here...  
Me: ??? How did you know?  
Ken: Instincts? ^^;;;  
Me: ~.~ what a weird conversation this is turning out to be...  
Tai and Sora: (still plotting to escape)  
Izzy and Yolei: (Talking and blushing)  
Cody: (sleeping)  
T.K and Davis: (Out cold by Kari ^^;;; How that happened? We do not know ^^;;;)  
Joe: (spazzing about the horrid events around him)  
Me: (Trying to do so many things at once)  
Home: (A battle field)  
  
  
  



End file.
